The Puzzle of the Past
by SpiritPuppyLuvrs
Summary: One life begins, the other ends. That is the way of life. You'll have to read to find out the meaning. COMPLETED And sorry to disappoint you all, but there will not be a sequel as I decided not to end it the same.
1. Love

_One life begins, the other ends. That is the way of life._ A young baby girl is born as her mother lies dying next to her.

This baby girl will one day change the future of Egypt forever.

A scream pierced the silence as a tiny baby boy was born in the palace. "Congratulations, your highness, you have a healthy baby boy." The healer told the brown haired woman who had just given birth.

"Can I hold him?" the woman asked.

"Yes, but only for a moment. We must present the prince to the city. My pharaoh, you need to address the crowd and announce that the heir to the throne has been born." The healer told the man sitting next to the woman as he handed the baby boy over.

"My queen, I'll be right back." The pharaoh headed out to the balcony where a large crowd awaited. "My people, I am proud to announce that the heir to the throne has been born."

A servant stepped out onto the balcony and handed the baby boy to the pharaoh. The man held up the baby boy for all to see. The crowd bowed down low. One day, this baby would grow up to be the greatest man on earth; past, present, and future.

A young boy, age one, bounced up and down as the queen brought in the bundle. "Me thee, thee!" he cried.

The woman gave a wide yawn. "All right, young Seth. Servant, get me a basket to put the young prince in."

A servant returned with a basket and the queen set the baby boy down in it. Seth peeked over the edge of the basket and his eyes widened as he took in the sleeping baby. "He pweey." He murmured.

"He's the prince." The queen explained to the boy. "He'll one day rule Egypt."

Seth poked the baby's cheek. The baby opened his crimson eyes and began sucking on Seth's finger.

"E' go!" Seth cried, trying to pull free. The baby opened his mouth and began screaming.

"Go outside and play, Seth. You're scaring poor Prince Atemu." The queen snapped. Seth ran out of the room and the woman sat down beside the basket. "Come on, little prince. Don't cry." She whispered, rocking the basket gently. The baby boy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"And I want you to make sure you have guards at ever entrance to the city and palace. I don't want foreigners or thieves coming in and jeopardizing the prince." The pharaoh told a servant as he came in.

Baby Atemu opened his eyes and started screaming again. "Akunumkanon, you woke Atemu!"

"Sorry," the man replied, though sounding too distracted to care. He headed out, still barking orders to the servant.

"Come on, little 'Temu. Go to sleep." the queen whispered, picking Atemu up. The baby immediately stopped crying and fell asleep with his head on his mother's shoulder. "You are such a good little prince."

Atemu grew up over the years, his hair finally growing taller than he was, it seemed, and was now three years old. His cousin, though he didn't know it, Seth, was always playing with him.

"You can't catch me!" Seth called, running through the streets of the market, darting around people and even diving between people's legs to get away from the three-year-old prince. He took advantage that he was a year older, so he had longer legs.

Atemu, who wasn't that much slower than Seth ran after him. "No fair! You older!"

Seth laughed and sped up. Finally, in a last-ditch effort, Atemu dove and tackled Seth from behind, sending them both sprawling to the sand with Atemu on top.

"You it!" Atemu cried laughing.

"Get off!" Seth cried, trying to throw the younger boy off his back, but Atemu dug his heels in.

"Say I'm better!" Atemu taunted.

"No!" Seth shouted and threw Atemu off. At that, Atemu pulled Seth into a wrestling match.

A high-pitched scream pierced the marketplace and they stopped to see a young, brunette girl about the same age as Atemu, sprint past them, a merchant following closely behind.

"Someone help!" the girl screamed.

Seth, who was on top, was following the girl with his eyes and Atemu took the distraction to his advantage. He rolled over and pushed Seth to the sand, pinning him. "I win!" he cried.

"Get off, she needs help!" Seth grunted, pushing Atemu off him. He snuck into a back alley and hid behind a space in the walls. Atemu was watching him closely, wondering what he was doing. Groaning, Seth grabbed him and pulled him into the space as well. Not long after that, the girl they had seen moments ago sprinted past and Seth grabbed the collar of her dress, pulling her into the space. The girl stood there, gasping for air and started to scream when she saw them, but Seth covered her mouth to muffle it. "Quiet, he'll hear you."

The girl looked at them with wide fearful forest green eyes, but the merchant soon passed them searching either side for where his criminal was. He finally gave up and headed on back to the main stream of traffic.

Seth waited until he was sure that the merchant was gone. "Why you run from that man?"

The girl's stomach grumbled in reply. "We need food. I need to steal."

"That awful!" Atemu exclaimed in disgust. Then his face brightened as he thought of something. "We have food! You come with us!"

"Atemu, what about pharaoh?" Seth hissed.

"He won't know." Atemu insisted.

"You 'Temu?" the girl asked. "Me, Hali."

"Come on, me know way." Atemu told her, pulling her by the hand.

"Slow down!" Hali exclaimed, laughing as she tried to keep up with the taller boy. Seth followed, shaking his head.

They finally reached the palace and they snuck in through the kitchens. A young woman was stirring a pot on the fire and she looked up when she saw them. She was the head cook for the royal family. "Here's the little prince and his faithful friend, Seth. Now, who's this you brought with you?"

"Me Hali. Me 'Temu best fwiend." Hali replied, pointing at herself and then Atemu. In response, Atemu blushed.

"That's great! Now who wants something to eat?" the woman asked.

"Me, me, me!" Atemu cried, jumping up and down. Seth yet again shook his head.

"What about you, Hali?" the woman asked.

Hali shook her head, but her stomach gave it away when it gave another grumble.

The cook smiled at her. "The stomach tells all." She said.

Hali grinned sheepishly. "Maybe a wittle hungwy." She said.

"Go on up and get ready for dinner. Your parents are coming down soon." The cook said. "Servant, take the prince and his friend upstairs and have them wash up."

"Why you called prince?" Hali asked, as a servant carried them upstairs.

"He's royalty." The servant replied.

"What that?" Hali asked, confused.

"That means he lives here and his father rules the country. Now let's get you cleaned up." The servant told them as they entered Atemu's room. He set them down and went over to get a basin.

"Servant, I was just coming to check on Atemu." A man in white robes said, coming in.

"Healer, he's right there." The servant replied, pointing to where Atemu and Hali were sitting, holding hands.

The healer knelt down in front of them. "Atemu, who's your friend?"

"Hali." Hali replied.

The healer gasped. "I know you! Your mother died when you were born, didn't she?"

Hali nodded. "Why?"

"I delivered you. I remember it was a sad time for your father. He had to raise you on your own, I bet." The healer sighed. "Your father isn't going to like you mixing with a slave girl, Atemu."

"What swave?" Hali asked, curious.

"It means you work for his father." The healer told her, nodding to Atemu. "Or rather, your father does."

"That not matter, heawer, I like her." Atemu replied. Hali beamed.

"Thank you 'Temi." She whispered, kissing his cheek. Atemu blushed furiously.

"You know, I think we can pull it off if we get you cleaned up and into a nice garment and you will look royalty." The healer told her. He looked her over. "You look about my daughter's age. I'll go get an outfit of hers."

The healer left and the servant who had been preparing a bath for them picked Atemu up. "Time for a bath, prince."

"I want Hali in too." Atemu pouted, as he was put in the basin full of water after being undressed.

The servant sighed and picked Hali up as well before putting her into the basin. The two began splashing each other. "Come on, you two, stop splashing each other. I'll clean you off and then we'll wait until the healer comes." The servant told them.

Atemu put up with the servant scrubbing his hair, but began whining when he wanted to scrub the rest of him. "You want to be clean for your mother and father, don't you?" the servant asked.

Atemu shook his head. "Your parents won't like that, Atemu."

Atemu finally agreed and after a while they were both cleaned up and waiting for the healer to get back. Atemu was already dressed and chasing a beetle around by the time the healer got back.

The servant helped Hali into a dress and brought her over to Atemu. "Come on, you two. It's time to go downstairs."

Atemu raced Hali downstairs with the servant hurrying after them. The two skidded to a stop in front of Akunumkanon, who glared down at them. "Who's this?" he asked, pointing to Hali.

"Oh, I'm sorry they bothered you, your highness. This is Atemu's new friend, Hali. She's a noble's daughter, just a little older than Atemu." The servant hurriedly said.

"I see." Akunumkanon said, rubbing his bearded chin and examined Hali carefully. Hali stood still and waited patiently and politely while he did this. "Let's go and eat. Are you hungry, Hali?"

"Yes, sir." Hali replied, very calmly.

Akunumkanon finally approved and led them into the kitchen. Atemu's mother was sitting at the table, feeding some mush to Atemu's baby brother, Joshia. "Mother, me show Hali Joshie."

The woman nodded and went to the cook to talk to her about something. Atemu climbed up on the chair his mother was sitting on and helped Hali up. "This is Joshie, my baby bwother."

"Atemu, its Joshia. You should know what your baby bwother's name is by now." Seth corrected, rolling his eyes.

Atemu's response was a very wet raspberry. Hali began giggling.

"Atemu, that's not a nice thing to do in front of a lady." His mother scolded, seeing the scene.

Joshia, at that point, grabbed Hali's hair. "E' go!" she cried, pulling away. Joshia's response was to cry.

"Go to your place at the table, you three. Dinner's read." The woman said, shooing them away from the basket. She sat down and began trying to calm Joshia down.

Seth sauntered off with a snort. "Prince germs." He said disgusted.

They all sat down and began eating.

It had been a year since Atemu had met Hali. They had become inseparable and it seemed to annoy his father. One afternoon, Hali and Atemu were walking along the lake outside the courtyard.

"Want to swim?" Hali asked him.

"Okay." Atemu replied. They stripped down and stepped into the lake. Atemu began shivering. "It cold." He chattered

"Come on," Hali told him, and pulled him deeper. They swam laps and finally they got out, both shivering.

"It c-c-cold." Atemu repeated, chattering worse than before.

The put on their clothes and walked back to the palace. By the time they got inside, Atemu was sneezing and shivering even worse.

"Uh oh, don't tell me you're sick, little prince." The cook moaned. When Atemu nodded, she felt his forehead and gasped. "You're hot! Let's get you back to bed."

Atemu allowed her to pick him up and Hali followed as he was carried upstairs. She set him down on the bed and he curled into a ball before falling asleep. "You better let him rest, Hali. Go on home."

Hali looked fearfully at Atemu's sleeping form, but agreed to leave. "Get better, 'Temi." She whispered before leaving.

Hali went up to Atemu's room the next morning and the first thing she heard from inside was the sound of coughing. She hurried in and found the healer sitting beside Atemu's bed, where the boy was coughing.

"Hali." Atemu rasped, hugging Hali when she hurried over.

"Hali, he shouldn't have visitors. He's sick." The healer replied.

"Let her stay." Atemu protested, although it came out in a whisper.

"As long as you rest, Atemu." The healer replied and left.

"You okay?" Hali asked, sitting down on the floor next to him.

"I fide." Atemu replied.

"You rest. I stay." Hali told him, patting his arm.

"Okay, good dight." Atemu rasped before falling asleep.

"I've got you, you little thief!" a male voice shouted, waking Atemu up. It was his father, Akunumkanon. He grabbed Hali's arm before she could run.

"Father, that's my fwied!" Atemu protested.

"I told you that slaves were no friends of royalty, and I was right. She stole an apple from one of the merchants' carts, didn't you?"

"No!" Hali wailed, bursting into tears.

"Servant, take this girl back to her house and make sure she stays there." Akunumkanon growled, handing Hali to a servant.

"_Atemu!"_ Hali cried, as the servant carried her away.

"Father, she by fwied!" Atemu protested, his voice going out.

"No son of mine will befriend a slave girl." Akunumkanon spat, and turned on his heel to leave. Atemu started crying. Mana came in and tried to comfort him, but nothing she did worked.

It had been a year since Akunumkanon had found out about Hali and her visits to the palace had reduced in number until Atemu was lucky to see her in the courtyard. Guards went with him everywhere to make sure that his father's words were reinforced.

Atemu was walking down the river toward where Hali and her father lived and saw them outside their house, arguing. He saw the man slap her across the face and tried to run to them, but the guards held him back.

"She's my friend, she needs help!" Atemu protested.

"Your father gave us strict orders to keep you away from her, now do you want us to report you?" the left guard growled.

Atemu remembered the last time he'd disobeyed an order. It was the last time he'd been whipped. He stopped struggling until he saw Hali being slapped again. He stomped on the right guard's foot and ran for it when the man had let go of his arm. The guards caught up with Atemu a mere yard from the scene and dragged him back to the palace.

"Your highness, your son has disobeyed you. He tried to meddle in the business of the slave girl you told us to keep him away from."

"Give me my whip." Akunumkanon ordered. One guard left to get it, while the other held onto Atemu's arm to keep him from escaping.

"Father, don't!" Atemu cried, as he was forced onto a rock on his stomach and his shirt taken off. He saw a glimpse of the guard handing his father something and waited for the first lash to come down. The whip cracked, smacking smartly onto his exposed back and he cried out in pain. He found that that only made his father lash harder, so he kept his whimpers to himself. Finally, the lashes stopped and Atemu was allowed to put his shirt on, though he didn't because his back was raw. He headed back to his room, only grumbling under his breath once he was out of earshot. He flung himself onto his bed and cried himself to sleep, dreaming of Hali.


	2. Love's First Kiss

It had been five years since Atemu had seen Hali. He was now ten years old and was quickly becoming a man. One afternoon he was heading to the city well to get some water, when he saw another girl, about the same age as him, with long, waist-length hair, heading towards the well as well.

"Hi." The girl said shyly, putting the lock of hair that was covering her ear behind it. "What's your name?"

"Atemu." Atemu replied. "What's yours?"

"Hali." The girl replied. "Do I know you somewhere? You seem familiar."

"I'm the prince, so that might be where you remember me." Atemu replied, focusing on getting the water from the well, as his face was bright red.

"I don't think that's it, Atemu. That name sounds familiar, but I can't remember where I remember it." Hali replied, as she filled her bucket.

"Do you need help with that?" Atemu asked, nodding to the bucket.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm used to carrying this back to the house, full." Hali replied, blushing as well. His charm was working on her very well.

"Still, let me at least walk with you. It's better to walk with someone when you're trying to remember them. It helps." Atemu told her. "Anyways, I'm pretty good at fighting off criminals. My father taught me."

"All right." Hali told him with a laugh. "Hopefully I'll only have to take your word on that."

They headed down the street and he noticed that Hali kept on tucking her hair behind her ears when she got nervous. He seemed not to realize he was trying to flatten his hair, because Hali pointed it out when she saw that it just sprang right back up into place.

"Atemu, you're hair isn't going to lie flat like you want it to." She laughed. They finally reached her house. "Well, this is it. I'll see you around, Atemu."

Hali started to go into the house when he called her back. "There's a festival tomorrow night, and I'm wondering if, you wouldn't mind going to it with me?"

Hali smiled and Atemu felt his heart pound a little harder. "I would love to." She told him. She kissed his cheek and headed for the door.

"So shall we meet there?" he asked.

"Okay, we'll meet at the stage." Hali told him and went inside.

Atemu walked away, his spirits high. He was going to spend a night with Hali at the festival. He grinned all the way back to the palace.

"What are you grinning about?" Mana, who was training to be a priestess, asked.

"Oh nothing, just a certain prince has a date for the festival tomorrow night." Atemu told her, unable to stop from grinning.

"Congratulations, who's the lucky lady?" Mana asked.

"Her name is Hali and she's the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Atemu said, unable to hold the information in.

"She sounds great. So are you going to introduce your best friend to her?" Mana asked.

"I wouldn't forget you, Mana." Atemu told her, kissing her temple. "Just meet us at the stage and I'll introduce you to her."

"I'll see if I can get a servant to get you a nice tunic to wear for the occasion." Mana told him. She skipped off, singing, "'Temi has a girlfriend, 'Temi has a girlfriend…" as she went.

Atemu didn't care at the moment that he was being teased by his best friend. All he cared was that he was going to see that girl again.

Atemu paced in front of the stage, waiting for Hali to arrive. He smoothed his skirt out nervously.

"Are you going to just stand there?" a familiar voice asked.

Atemu turned and smiled as he realized it was Hali. She was wearing a solid red dress. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and held back with a comb. She looked like royalty. "You look great!" he exclaimed.

Hali blushed and clasped her hands in front of her. "Thanks." She murmured.

"No, I mean it. You are absolutely beautiful. I want to kiss you, do you mind?" Atemu asked.

Hali moved closer. "Find out by trying." She whispered, licking her lips.

Atemu placed his hands on her hips and leaned forward, kissing her.

"Oh, Atemu got his first kiss!" another female voice taunted.

Atemu looked up and rolled his eyes. Mana was standing a few feet away, grinning devilishly. "Don't you have someone else to bother?" he asked, hugging Hali close to him.

"Actually, no. You must be Hali. 'Temu's been talking about you since yesterday. It was so much; I thought that was the only word he knew. Right, 'Temi?"

Atemu blushed furiously as Hali turned to him. "Oh? Couldn't keep me off your mind?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Does this answer your question?" Atemu asked. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Hali smiled. "That does."

"Maybe I should leave you two alone. I think I see Jamir." Mana told them, looking flustered. She walked off.

"Who's Jamir?" Hali asked him as the music started up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Her crush. She likes him." Yami replied as he led her to the beat.

"Atemu!" an angry voice demanded. Atemu turned and saw his father storming toward him, people bowing as he passed.

"Did I give you permission to go to the festival?" Akunumkanon demanded of his son.

"No, father, but-" Atemu started, but Akunumkanon continued on.

"Get back to the palace, son, or I'll whip you for disobeying an order!" Akunumkanon shouted, lashing a whip against the palm of his hand.

Atemu sighed and let go of Hali's waist. "I'll see you later." He told her, giving her lips a kiss.

He saw the glare his father was giving him. "I better go." He told her and followed his father to the palace.

"Father?" Atemu asked one morning a year later, as he was searching the palace for his father, so breakfast could be served. He was now eleven years old.

He entered his chambers and saw a blond-haired man, whose hand was covering the pharaoh's mouth. A brunette–haired man was pointing a bow and arrow at the man's heart.

"Move any closer and I'll tell him to shoot." The blond told him. He nodded to Atemu. "Get him."

Atemu stood, paralyzed as the brunette moved forward, now pointing the arrow at him. He grabbed his arm and jerked it behind Atemu's back.

"Come on, prince." The man grunted, prodding Atemu in the back to make him move.

Atemu saw his father also being forced to move along. Atemu stopped to shout at his father, but there was a ping and he screamed in pain, panting. "What was that?" he asked.

"Just something to shut you up." The man snarled. "There'll be more if you don't shut up."

They were led to a cave outside the city, Atemu barely conscious by the time they arrived. He was thrown against the wall and he cried out in pain.

"Let's see how much they'll pay to get you two back." The blond said, smirking. "The longer they take, the weaker you get, prince."

"You won't…get away…with this…" Atemu gasped.

"Want proof?" the brunette asked. There was a ping and from a glance at his father, Atemu knew the man was dead. "Next, is you."

The brunette shot an arrow, but someone shouted a series of strange words and the arrow stopped dead, encased in blue light. It shattered in a million pieces.

"What happened?" Atemu mumbled, trying to focus on the heavy breathing coming from above.

"The pharaoh's dead. Let's get the prince back to the palace before we lose him, too." A male voice said from the other side of the cave.

Atemu's eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

"Is he all right?" Atemu heard a familiar voice ask. He didn't know who it was. He opened his eyes. He was back in the palace and Hali was on one side and the healer was on the other. It was obvious it had been Hali who had spoken.

"Oh good, pharaoh, you're awake." The healer said, seeing he was awake.

Atemu attempted to sit up. He saw Hali had two, much large bumps on her chest than he last remembered being there.

"Wow, you look different." He murmured, seeing Hali. She blushed.

"I've grown up some since we last saw each other. And it seems you've gotten yourself a new title, pharaoh."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Atemu asked, as the healer checked the wound in Atemu's back. "My father's pharaoh."

"Don't you remember? Your father died when you were both taken captive. He was dead when they found you, and you were close to death." Hali replied, tearfully.

Atemu stared at the wall across from him. He couldn't believe it. He was pharaoh. "Did I miss the ceremony?"

"We were actually waiting until you were stronger to have it, so you aren't pharaoh yet." The healer replied.

"I'm strong enough." Atemu insisted, attempting to get to his feet, but slipped and fell back onto the mattress, frustrated.

"We could hold it in here and help him to the balcony to greet the people." Hali suggested.

"He needs to marry before he can officially take full control of the country." the healer said, "We can bring girls in for you to choose from."

"No need, healer. I'll marry him." Hali told him. Atemu blushed.

"You don't have to do that." Atemu replied, still blushing.

"And law states that the queen must be of royal or noble blood." The healer reminded them.

"You could have your advisor write up a law that allows any girl to marry royalty or nobility as long as both parties agree. You need to take control and the only way is to marry. I'm willing to marry you." Hali replied.

Atemu looked up at the healer, grimacing at the pain in his back. "Would that work?"

"If you make the law." The healer replied. He turned to a servant. "Could you get Priest Seth in here for me? We're ready for the crowning."

Hali helped Atemu into a sitting position against the wall as Priest Seth and the other priests and priestesses filed in. "I heard you were ready for the ceremony?"

"Yes, and we'd also like to do a wedding ceremony as well." Hali replied.

"But we haven't found any nobles or royalties for Atemu to marry." Seth insisted.

Atemu turned to the servant that was closest to him. "Servant, write this law down. 'Any girl can marry royalty or nobility as long as both parties agree.'"

The servant wrote furiously and finally rolled it up when it was dry. "I will go read it to the people."

"And also announce that the new pharaoh and his wife will be coming out shortly." Seth told him.

The servant stepped out of the room and onto the balcony. Seth turned to Mana. "Go get the ceremonial box so we can start the wedding ceremony. Also get the pharaoh's crown and the queen's crown." He ordered.

Mana hurried off and Hali took Atemu's hand. "You'll make a great pharaoh, Atemu."

Atemu smiled as she gave him a kiss. "As soon as I get well enough, I guess."

Mana returned with what looked like gold-plated headbands with a millennium eye in the center and what looked like a gold box with a millennium eye on it. She handed it to Seth who turned to Atemu and Hali. "First, the crowning ceremony. Ra, the god of the sun, hear my cry, I give you your son, Atemu, and take your power and give him the will to rule us." He cried to the ceiling. He lowered his face to where Atemu was sitting and placed the headband on Atemu's head so the millennium eye was in the center of the teen's forehead.

"All hail, Atemu, pharaoh of Egypt." Everyone in the room murmured, bowing before him. Even Hali was.

"Now, for the wedding ceremony. Each of you will place something you treasure into this box. Atemu?" Seth asked.

Atemu reached up with shaky hands and unhooked his earrings from his earlobes. With Hali's help so he wouldn't drop them, he placed them shakily on the bottom of the box.

"Now you, Hali." Seth replied.

Hali took the knife out of Atemu's belt and brought it to her hair. She hacked away the waist-length hair until it was shoulder-length. She gathered the strands of hair and placed them into the box. She then placed the knife back into Atemu's belt.

Atemu gave her a kiss and a smile before Seth placed the queen's crown on her head the same way as he did with Atemu's, though the crown was slightly smaller.

"Congratulations, my pharaoh and my queen. Shall we go and greet your people?" Seth asked.

Atemu looked at Hali and they both nodded.

Two servants helped Atemu to his feet and Hali followed them out to the edge of the balcony, with Atemu between the two servants. She stepped up to the edge so that she was standing next to the left servant. Atemu was arguing with the servants over whether to leave him there.

"I can handle this on my own." Atemu insisted, trying to get the servants to let go.

"But your highness, you're still weak." The right servant protested.

"Atemu let them help you. We don't want you to die on your first day of ruling, do we?" Hali said, seeing that only she could convince him.

"Only one servant then." Atemu said, giving in.

Hali nodded and the right servant let go of Atemu. The teen swayed dangerously without the servant to keep him balanced, but the left servant readjusted to keep him upright.

Seth stepped out of the room and onto the balcony. "May I present to you, your new pharaoh and his queen!" he shouted to the large group standing below.

Atemu raised his hand and the whole group bowed. Hali joined in and quite suddenly, Atemu collapsed. Hali and the servant caught him and lowered him to the ground.

"He's fine, he only passed out." The servant said, checking the teen out.

Seth turned to the group below talking worriedly among them. "The pharaoh is still weak. He just needs some rest. That is all for now."

The group broke up as the servant carried Atemu into the room with Hali following. The servant lowered Atemu onto the mattress. "Everyone but his queen leave. He needs some rest." The healer ordered after checking to make sure Atemu was all right.

"Are you sure that's all he needs?" Hali asked, worriedly. Atemu was very pale and was not coming to.

"Yes. I'll be just down the hall. Have a servant come get me when he wakes up." The healer replied. He headed out of the room, muttering, "I knew he wasn't strong enough to do that."

Hali sat down at Atemu's side and watched him sleep. She took up his hand and felt his heart flutter before beating normally. "You're going to be all right, Atemu."


	3. The Announcement

Atemu slowly came to. He heard crying from his left and looked up to see Hali crying into her hands, but saw one hopeful thing. He saw a sennen eye on her forehead through her fingers. "Hali." He murmured.

Hali lowered her hands. "Good you're awake. I was so worried about you."

"Why are you wearing my mother's crown?" he wondered.

"We're married, Atemu. You're pharaoh now." Hali replied. "Speaking of your mother, she came in just a bit ago to see how you were doing. I'll get a servant to get her and the healer. They both wanted me to let them know when you were awake."

Hali stood and headed out of the room. Atemu tried to sit up, but found he was too weak to accomplish the task. Hali soon returned with a brunette woman and the healer. "Mother!" he cried, losing his grip on the wall and falling back on the bed, moaning in pain.

"Oh Ra, I was so worried about you, son. I heard about your father and I just knew something had happened to you. Are you all right? Is your new wife taking care of you?" the woman asked.

"My new wife is right here, mothering me like you did." Atemu grunted, as Hali helped him into a sitting position. Hali beamed up at the woman.

"I'm Hali, if you were wondering." Hali replied.

"You look just as beautiful as I did wearing that." The woman murmured, taking in Hali's outfit and the crown on her head.

"Thank you, ma'am." Hali replied.

"It's ironic that you had to call me your highness before and now I have to call you that." The woman continued. "You two are considering children, aren't you? You do need to have an heir to the throne in case my son dies."

"Mother, I'm too weak to even think about that at the moment." Atemu moaned, turning red in embarrassment.

"He couldn't even stand up long enough to give a speech to his people after his crowning." Hali replied.

"Oh, then you should wait. But don't wait as long as I did to have children. Did Atemu tell you that he did have an older sister?" the woman asked. Atemu rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"No, he didn't." Hali said, looking at him, curiously.

"That's because she was born dead. Nothing to talk about." Atemu said, glaring at his mother.

"You know, that's the look your father gave me when that happened." The woman said, but immediately regretted it when tears welled up in Atemu's eyes. "I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't mean to bring that up."

Hali pulled Atemu's upper half toward her so that his head was resting on her shoulder and began murmuring words of comfort into his spiky hair. "It's all right, Atemu. She didn't mean to bring it up. I know it's hard for you, but it's going to be all right."

Atemu pulled away, wiping his cheeks. "I'm fine." He murmured, to curious looks.

"You should get some rest." Hali murmured, ruffling Atemu's hair, to his annoyance. "You want to get working on those children, don't you?"

"Yes, but-" Atemu started, but ended the sentence with a yawn. "I guess you're right. Good night."

Atemu fell asleep still sitting up and Hali helped him back onto the mattress. He curled up and fell asleep.

"He used to do that as a child when he wasn't feeling well." The woman murmured. "Come with me, Hali. I want to give you something."

Hali followed the woman to another room where she was handed a gold necklace to her. "I wore this during my reign as queen. I always wanted to give this to Atemu's wife one day and now I have the chance to. Take good care of it. It was my mother's." she told her.

"Thank you." Hali murmured. She held up her now much shorter hair and the woman placed the necklace around her neck, doing the clasp in the back.

"It looks beautiful on you, Hali. Now go and be with Atemu. He needs you now more than ever." The woman told her.

Hali nodded and left, fingering the chain as she went. She sat down on the bed next to Atemu, gave his forehead a kiss, before falling asleep, facing him.

Atemu slowly came to. He was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He sat up and found that his back didn't hurt anymore. He looked around and found that Hali was not there with him. "Hali?" he wondered aloud.

When no one answered, he got to his feet and slipped his feet into his sandals before padding downstairs. Hali was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of food and reading a piece of papyrus when he arrived. "Good morning, your highness!" the cook greeted him warmly with an identical bowl of food.

Hali looked up and got up to give him a hug. "It's good to see you up and about. We were wondering when you would be well enough to come down for breakfast." She said, giving him a kiss.

"Is that my mother's necklace?" Atemu asked, spotting the necklace that was around her neck.

Hali looked down at it and nodded. "Your mother gave it to me. Come and sit with me. I was just looking over the report that was sent here."

Atemu followed her and sat down in the chair next to hers. He watched her concentrate on the parchment. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

"No, nothing's wrong." Hali told him tearfully. She then broke down and hugged him, crying on his shoulder. "I can't read!"

"Hali, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'll teach you." Atemu offered.

Hali pulled away and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Sure. I want you to be as much in command as I am and that means you should know what is going on. Here, we'll start with this report." Atemu told her, pulling the parchment closer to him so it was between them. "See that picture? What do you think it means?"

Hali looked at it. "I don't know." She said honestly.

"Cook, could you get another piece of papyrus and a quill?" Atemu asked the cook.

"Sure, I'll be right back." The cook said.

"What do you need it for?" Hali asked him.

"Well, I'm going to write the alphabet for you and have you figure out what the report is saying that way. I'll tell you if you're right or not." Atemu said, kissing her forehead. "You can do this, I believe in you."

"All right, if you think it'll work." Hali said, unsure.

"I'm sure." Atemu told her, taking the parchment and quill from the cook. He began scribbling furiously on the papyrus, dipping his quill into the ink every so often. "Here you go, the complete alphabet."

Hali looked at it, confused. "What do they all mean?"

"Here, I'll go along with you." Atemu told her.

They spent all morning working on it and finally around lunchtime, Hali had finally got the hang of it.

"Okay, I see! The pictures look like their meaning, right? So that would mean town!"

"Good! Okay, so what do you think the report is trying to tell us?" Atemu cried, kissing her lips.

Hali repeated back what she thought it meant and Atemu's response was to kiss her on the lips. "You're doing great, Hali. You've got this down. Now, do you know how to write?"

Hali shook her head, tears welling in her eyes again. "Hali, it's all right. Just copy the pictures, that's all you have to do. The writing goes from left to right. Try it on the back of this parchment to practice."

Hali cautiously took the quill from him and tried to copy the pictures. After a few moments, she threw the quill in frustration. "I can't do this; It's too hard!" she cried folding her arms across her chest, which had grown some more since she had been crowned queen.

"Hali, come on. You can do this." Atemu encouraged.

"Maybe that's enough practice for today, pharaoh." The cook replied, looking up from lunch.

"All right. You did a good job today and I'm proud of you. Let's have some lunch." Atemu told her, taking the bowls the cook handed him.

Hali sighed and took the bowl. They didn't talk for the rest of the meal and Hali sauntered off to their room after she was done. Atemu started to follow, but the cook stopped him.

"Let her be, your highness. She's upset right now. I'll send for you when she's ready to see you." The cook replied.

"I'll be in the courtyard." Atemu told her and headed in that direction. He sat down and on the stone bench outside and drew his knees to his chest. "Maybe I pushed her to hard." He murmured.

Someone began massaging his shoulders and he jumped, turned around, ready to fight whoever it was. He saw Hali was laughing at him. "You're too uptight, Atemu." She told him.

Atemu looked sheepish. "Sorry. You startled me, that's all."

"Maybe I could show you what else I can do." Hali murmured, moving closer to him.

Atemu smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. They broke apart and she murmured, "Are ready to have that child now?"

"We'll find out." Atemu murmured back. He led her back to their room and he undressed her, kissing her neck and shoulders as he did. She undressed him and kissed him. He turned her to face the mattress and lowered her to it. He entered her and she gasped in surprise. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, you surprised me, that's all." Hali replied, pulling the sheet up over them.

Atemu continued to work and she arched her back, finding where she needed to be. He worked faster and harder as time progressed. He began to sweat and a drop landed on her nose. He finally finished and rolled over onto his back next to her. Hali pulled the sheet up over her chest and rolled over on her side to rest her head on his chest. "That was amazing," she murmured.

Atemu looked down at her, smiling. "I know I'm amazing. So are you."

Hali tilted her head up and kissed him.

A servant hurried in. "Your highness-" then he turned red. "Sorry to bother you."

The man hurried out of the room and Atemu laughed, his voice booming. He had already gone through puberty the year before, so his voice was deep and very masculine.

"We better get dressed and go back to work." Atemu said, getting to his feet.

Hali sat up. "Come on, 'Temi. We have plenty of time to work." She whined as he dressed.

"I know, but we have a whole country to run. I've got to go out and make sure everything's going all right in the city." Atemu replied. "I wouldn't mind if you stayed here and rested."

Hali pouted. "Hali, I'll be back in an hour or two. But if you want, we could go check out the marketplace. Maybe they'll have some good items for sale. I found that being pharaoh has its rewards. My father used to always get free food whenever he would walk around the city. And, I would like your company." Atemu pleaded.

"All right, I will go just for you." Hali replied and allowed him to help her to her feet. She dressed and they were soon walking down the main street of the city.

"Good afternoon, your highness. And I see you brought your lovely wife!" a young man called as they passed.

"Thank you." Atemu called back. He turned to Hali. "See what I mean?"

"Yes, I haven't had this much attention since I last stole something." Hali laughed. "And that, fortunately, has been years."

"You won't have to steal anything anymore. Whatever you want, I'll have the cook prepare. She seems to have taken a liking to you." Atemu replied, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, I've taken a liking to you." Hali replied, wrapping her arm around his waist. He was a good couple inches taller than her.

"Your highness, I have some excellent coconuts you should try!" a merchant called to them. Hali and Atemu stopped and he took up a coconut.

"Could you crack this open for us?" Atemu asked him.

"Sure, your highness." The man told him. He hit it against the cart and it broke in two, before handing both halves to them. They each took a half and began drinking the milk from theirs.

Hali glanced at Atemu, who had coconut milk dripping down his chin and began laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked, lowering the coconut half to look at her questioningly.

"You have coconut milk on your chin." Hali sputtered, still laughing.

"Well, can't you lick it off?" Atemu asked her.

"Sorry, I can't reach that high." Hali snickered.

Atemu leaned forward some and she licked the coconut milk off his chin. "Thanks." He whispered, turning his head to kiss her. He returned to his coconut and began eating the meat.

"Let's move on." Hali suggested when they were finished. They handed the shells back to the merchant and moved on. Further on, there were several boys playing a game of marbles in the street. "Want to try?" she asked him.

"I've never played it." Atemu told her, truthfully. "You remember what my father did when he caught us at the festival when we were ten? Imagine what he would have done if I had played marbles with what he would have called, 'common children' in the street."

"I can imagine, and I think your back would be very sore." Hali laughed.

"I remember the last time he whipped me. Five years old and because I was trying to save this one little girl I had met when she was running from a merchant. She was being beaten by her father." Atemu replied, rubbing his back at the memory.

Hali stopped, staring at him. "I met a boy that exact same way. Down by the fruit carts?"

"Yes, how odd that we met someone there at the same exact age." Atemu replied, thinking. When he looked up at her, he saw that little girl he had met that day in her. "You were that girl I met!"

Hali looked at him. "Oh my Ra, we didn't meet at the age of ten, we met at the age of three!"

Atemu grinned. "That means the gods had it in for us to be together. I mean if we could survive all this time of being separated because I was royalty, then we must be right for each other!" He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Ew!" the boys, who had been listening to the conversation the whole time, cried.

Atemu looked down at them. "It's not that gross. Your parents probably do it, too."

"Ew!" the boys repeated, even more grossed out.

Atemu sighed. "How about we make it up to you and take you on at this game you're playing?"

"Do you even know how to play it?" a black-haired boy asked.

"No, but my wife does." Atemu replied. "Are you willing to play it?"

"Sure, but it's been a while." Hali said modestly.

They boys set it up and they began playing. Atemu watched, and despite he didn't know how to play, he knew that Hali was good. She played as if she hadn't stopped at all.

"I win!" Hali cried, looking like a buoyant little five year old instead of a girl going on thirteen.

The boys groaned and dispersed, taking their marbles with them. "It's been a while?" Atemu exclaimed. "It looked like you've been practicing every day! And I don't even know the rules and I know that!"

"I might have won a few games back in my younger years." Hali said modestly, blushing.

"_A few_!" Atemu cried, "That didn't look like beginner's luck, that looked like a professional."

Hali looked up at the sun. "We better go. It looks like it's about time for dinner."

"You know how to tell time by the sun?" Atemu asked, impressed.

"I just observe how high or how low the sun is when it's meal time. Look at the pyramid just below the sun. The sun usually is sinking behind it when the cook calls for dinner. Breakfast is served at sunrise, and lunch is served when the sun is directly above us."

Atemu smiled at her. "I knew you would be able to teach me something." He murmured, kissing her hair.

"Now let me teach you something else." Hali replied, taking off her sandals. She ran for the palace and Atemu took off his shoes and chased after her. Hali stopped at the doorway into the kitchen and Atemu almost collided with her. "I win!" she cried.

"Watch out, your highness, you shouldn't be running around when you have more than one life to protect." The cook scolded, looking up to see Hali and Atemu standing in the doorway, panting for air.

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean?" Hali asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I mean you're carrying the heir to the throne. You don't want to hurt him." The cook replied, shaking her head.

"Are you sure she's going to have a baby?" Atemu asked the cook, looking as though the news was the best he'd heard all day.

"I'm sure. She has that air about her that says it." The cook replied. "And I heard about your little 'romp' earlier today."

Atemu and Hali both blushed at this as they sat down at the table. "What is she talking about?" Hali asked him.

"Don't worry about her. She's a living baby detector. She can tell if someone's going to have a baby in the next room. If she tells you you're having a baby, you're having a baby." Atemu replied with a grin. When Hali gave him a questioning look, he said, "With me, I'm told, she saw my mother and grinned. She said, 'This one's a lively one. Good thing you need an heir, because this one's going to be the best one since your husband.' And she was right. I was born and look at me now. Got a great wife and a son on the way. Just heed her warning. She wants the best for us."

Hali didn't ask any more questions through the rest of the meal, though Atemu did notice she asked for second and third helpings of the meal. The cook didn't need to be told twice. Hali had to beg her to stop giving her food before the woman finally stopped.

"You've had more than you usually do." Atemu commented as he sat on the stone bench while she lay next to him with her head resting on his lap. He brushed a hand across her forehead. "Did I not tell you she's always right about this kind of thing? Imagine, us having a child. What do you think he'll look like?"

Hali looked up and saw that he had a faraway look in his eyes. "I think he'll have your strength and courage, your handsome good looks and my eyes. I just know he'll have my eyes." She murmured brushing a hand across his chin.

Atemu looked down and kissed her hand. "You're saying he'll be almost exactly like me but will have one of the most beautiful qualities about you? I could handle that."

Hali smiled. "You are so sweet. Have you ever wondered how many stars are really up there in the sky?" she asked, looking up at them.

"If they were all grouped into two groups, they would all be in your eyes." Atemu murmured.

Hali pushed herself up and kissed him on the lips. When he tried to pull away, she sat up and pulled him back toward her. He finally pulled away, gasping. "That-was-too-long." He gasped.

"Sorry." Hali apologized, meekly.

"Let's go to bed, it's getting late." Atemu told her. He led her back to the room and helped her into a thin nightgown, though he had problems with wanting to help her too much.

"You get ready for bed, I'll finish here." Hali snapped, slapping his hand as he tried to help her tie the neck of her gown together.

Sulking, Atemu got ready for bed and slipped under the sheets. He pretended to be asleep until he finally felt her get in next to him. They were both soon fast asleep.


	4. The Heir is Born

Hali woke up one morning, several months later, sat up, and stretched. Her nightgown was a little tight around the middle and she glanced down at it. "Oh no, I'm getting fat." She moaned.

Atemu sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, sleepily.

"Nothing," she murmured, getting to her feet. She slipped her feet into a pair of sandals and padded on downstairs.

Atemu got out of bed, dressed and headed on downstairs, still rubbing his eyes. He covered his mouth as he yawned and saw the cook at the fire, tending to breakfast. "Your highness," she whispered.

"Yes, what is it?" Atemu asked.

"Don't talk about your wife's appearance; she's a little worried about it. The baby's causing her to gain weight." The cook told her, making sure that Hali wasn't trying to listen in from the table.

"All right, thanks for warning me." Atemu said, and headed over to the table.

"How are you doing today?" Atemu asked, sitting down at the table next to Hali.

"Fine," Hali replied stiffly. She wasn't eating.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Atemu asked, trying to make conversation as the cook brought over a bowl of food. "I heard there's going to be a show down at the river."

"If you want to go, be my guest." Hali replied. She still wasn't looking at him.

"Hali, what's wrong? You're not talking much." Atemu said, brushing her hair from her face.

Hali sighed. "It's just that the cook was right. I'm having a baby. I felt it move as I was heading down for breakfast." She told him.

Atemu placed a hand on her stomach, which he noticed was a lot bigger. He felt a flutter and grinned. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. I didn't even notice. If that's all it is, then I'm fine with it. It makes you all the more beautiful."

Hali laughed a little and looked up at him. "You still think I'm beautiful?"

"In every way possible." Atemu murmured and kissed her lips.

"I guess it's because it's my first baby and I didn't know what to expect from you." Hali told him modestly.

Atemu opened his arms wide so she could climb onto his lap. She did and he said, "Hali, I would never think anything bad of you. You are my wife and nothing's going to change that."

"Good morning, your highness. I heard the queen's going to have a baby." A familiar voice said.

Atemu looked up and grinned. Mana had just entered and was grinning broadly at both of them. "Hi, Mana. Yes, it's true. I'm going to be a father."

"Can I see the mother-to-be?" Mana asked, looking at Hali. Hali grinned and stood. She went over to Mana and allowed her to put a hand to her stomach. "This baby's active!" Mana exclaimed.

Atemu went over and wrapped an arm around Hali's shoulders. "I'm one happy father." He hugged Hali.

"Well, the sewers will be here in a few minutes and they'll meet you in the throne room.

"What are they doing here?" Hali asked Atemu.

"I thought you should have a new wardrobe since you've been borrowing my mother's. I asked them to come before you were with child. They were busy so I had them come when they could. I guess they could today." Atemu retorted in his defense.

"All right, show me where the throne room is." She agreed.

Atemu led her down the hall to the throne room. "Now, before we go in, I have to tell you something. There is something there that I had built just for you. I didn't want you to be so surprised it would be a bad thing for you or our baby." He told her.

"Okay," Hali said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Atemu opened the door for her and he heard her gasp in surprise. "Atemu, it's gorgeous!"

Atemu smiled and followed her in. He had had a stone carver build a throne for Hali. It was now gold-plated with a dark satin pillow on the seat. "I thought you would need it if you're going to be ruling beside me."

"Thank you, 'Temi!" Hali exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome, Hali. All the best for my wife and child." Atemu murmured, kissing her. He gestured to the throne. "How about you try it out?"

Hali let go of him and went over to the throne. She felt the gold-plated surface. Grinning, she sat down on the pillow. "Come on over and try it out." She offered.

Atemu went over and sat down on his throne.

A servant entered. "Your highness, the sewers are here."

"Thank you, bring them in." Atemu told him.

Hali got nervous again as the sewers came in. "Your highness, we need you to come over here so we can measure you." The one who looked to be in charge said.

Hali gave Atemu a worried glance, but he patted her arm and she went over. They measured her while one wrote it down. When they were done, Hali came back over and sat down on Atemu's lap. "Thank you." She murmured, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome." He whispered back. He gave her lips a kiss.

Hali was walking past the throne room one morning five months later when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. "Oh Ra!" she screamed.

The throne room doors opened and at first she thought Atemu had returned from the trip early, but it was a servant. "Your highness, are you all right?"

Hali shook her head. "I think the baby's coming." She whimpered.

"Perfect timing with the pharaoh out." The servant muttered. He took her arm. "Let's get you back to your room. I'll have another servant get the healer." He said.

"No, I can make it." Hali whimpered and headed upstairs. Halfway up she had another sharp pain. "Oh Ra, no I won't!" she cried, sitting down on the step above the one she was standing on.

The servant hurried up the stairs after telling the servant to get the healer and to notify Atemu. "Let me help you, your highness."

"All right, just hurry, the baby's coming, I just know it." Hali panted, the pain receding.

"The servant is getting the healer and having someone notify the pharaoh of your situation. We'll get them here as soon as we can." The servant told her as he helped her up the stairs.

"Ra, please let them hurry." Hali moaned, once the servant had her in bed.

Atemu was riding on horse-back through the desert when Seth pulled his own horse up next to him. "Your highness, word just came from the palace. Hali's having the baby." He panted.

"What?" Atemu cried. He forced his horse to turn around and gallop back toward the city.

"Come on, Hali, push!" the healer shouted over Hali's screams.

"Where's Atemu?" she screamed at a servant.

"We sent word for him to come back quickly and he should be here soon." The servant replied.

Seth hurried in. "Where's Atemu?" Hali screamed at him.

"Congratulations, Hali you have a beautiful baby-" the healer started, but Atemu burst in.

"Is she all right?" he asked.

"Atemu!" Hali exclaimed. Atemu ran over and knelt beside her.

"I'm sorry that I was gone and I couldn't help you. I hurried back as quickly as I could when I found out, but-" Atemu started, but the healer cleared his throat.

"Do you want to know the gender of the baby?" he asked. When they both nodded, he said, "It's a boy."

"Can I hold him?" Atemu and Hali asked at the same time. They laughed. "You can hold him first, Hali." Atemu told her.

"Thank you." Hali whispered and took the baby boy while the healer covered her legs with the sheet. She looked down at the baby boy who had a shock of brown hair covering part of his forehead. "He looks just like his father." She murmured, looking up at Atemu.

"Yes, and it looks like he'll get my eyes." Atemu murmured, tears welling in his own.

The baby opened his eyes and began to cry. Hali quickly began rocking the baby. "Don't cry little one. I'm right here."

"Sounds like the little prince is hungry." The healer replied.

Hali lowered the collar of her tunic so her breast was revealed. She shoved the nipple into the baby's mouth and Seth handed Atemu a sheet. "You should have some privacy to feed him." He told Hali.

Atemu placed the sheet on Hali's shoulder so it covered both Hali and the baby. Tears were now falling down Atemu's cheeks as he watched Hali feed the baby.

Hali felt the baby release and remove his mouth from her nipple. "He's done." She murmured to Atemu. Atemu removed the sheet once Hali had pulled her collar back into place. Suddenly, the baby began crying.

"He might need to burp. Put him against your shoulder and pat his back. That should release some gas he might have built up." The healer told her.

"Do you want to do that?" Hali asked, yawning. "I'm a little tired."

"Sure, I'll take the little prince." Atemu told her, proudly. He took the baby from her and put him against his shoulder. He patted the baby's back as the healer had instructed and heard a little burp. The baby sighed and turned his head away from his father's neck, falling asleep. "You should rest, Hali. I'll take good care of the little prince."

"Every prince needs a name." the healer reminded Atemu.

"Makra." Atemu said, as though it was final. "His name is Makra."


	5. The Fight to Survive

Atemu entered the kitchen, still carrying his son. Mana was there to greet him. "I see you got Seth's message." She told him.

"I wasn't going to miss my first son's birth, who do you think I am?" Atemu sounded as if it was an absurd thing.

"You almost did. Hali was just outside the throne room when she started to have pain which led to this cute little guy." Mana replied, rubbing the sleeping boy's chin. "He looks just like his father."

Atemu grinned and looked down at his sleeping son. "He does look like me, doesn't he?" he said.

"I haven't seen you this happy since you met Hali and couldn't stop talking about her." Mana told him, also grinning.

"What about me?" Hali asked, sleepily as she entered the room. She was wearing a silk robe over her nightgown.

Atemu looked up. "Maybe you should get back to bed, Hali. You look dead on your feet."

"No, I'm fine, Atemu. Can I hold our son?" Hali asked him.

"How about you rest first?" Atemu suggested.

"Okay," Hali told him and closed her eyes. Atemu handed the sleeping boy to Mana and led Hali up to their room with Mana following. He laid her down on the mattress and sat down beside it before taking Makra from Mana.

Makra opened his sapphire blue eyes and looked up at his father. "Ooo," he said poking, father's nose.

"Yes, whatever you said." Atemu told him, unsure of what to say.

Hali woke up the next morning and found Atemu lying next to her, and a baby boy sleeping on his side. He was also asleep. She smiled and reached for the baby boy. "Hi, little prince." She murmured to the boy.

Makra opened his eyes, which were now a crimson red. He babbled something and began crying when his mother didn't understand him. "Is my little boy hungry?" she asked him.

Makra immediately stopped crying as if to say, "Yes, now give me my breakfast!" Hali smiled and untied her nightgown. She brought the boy to her breast and began feeding him. The sucking noises the baby was making woke Atemu up.

"You're feeding him again?" he asked, wearily.

"He is human; he does need to be fed regularly." Hali snapped, though lightly as not to disturb the baby.

Atemu brushed a hand across the baby's feathery brown hair. "He is a handsome little boy." He murmured, kissing the boy's head.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Hali asked, sourly.

"You're right as always." Atemu murmured, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." Hali replied. She saw that Makra was done having his breakfast and brought him to her shoulder. Atemu put her collar back into place. She patted the boy's back until she heard a tiny burp.

"What color are his eyes?" Atemu asked, curiously.

"Look at them for yourself." Hali replied, handing the boy over to him.

Atemu took the boy in his arms and looked down at his son. He saw that the baby was looking back at him with his crimson eyes. "He's got my eyes." He murmured.

"Yes, and we better get up, the cook probably has breakfast ready." Hali told him, setting Makra down so she could get to her feet. She picked the baby up. "Could you ask for something to carry Makra on my back?"

"Sure, let me go find a servant." Atemu told her and left the room. He soon returned with a seat that had ties to go around her stomach. He placed it on her back and put Makra in it. The boy looked up at his father and then fell asleep, sucking his thumb.

"That's my good boy." Atemu murmured, rubbing the boy's head.

Atemu followed her downstairs to the kitchen where cook was making breakfast. She looked up and said, "So where's the prince? Your mother wants to see him."

Hali turned so her back was facing the woman at the end of the table. "He's right here. But be quiet, he's asleep right now."

The woman went over to her and petted the sleeping boy's head. "My first grandson. Good job, Atemu! What's his name?

"Makra." Atemu replied fondly. "He just had breakfast."

A servant entered the kitchen. "Your highness, the guards sent word that the savages are coming closer with plans of raiding the city!"

Atemu glanced at Hali. He was torn between staying with his wife and son and protecting his people. "Atemu, go ahead. I'll take care of things here." Hali told him, putting a hand on his arm.

Atemu looked at her and almost gave her a genuine smile. "You're right. I have a duty to the people. When I took this title, I took the lives of everyone in this country with it, including my son. Can I say good-bye to him before I leave?"

"Go on; just make sure not to wake him. Send word for us when you're coming back and we'll be waiting for you in the courtyard. The first thing you should see when you arrive home." Hali said, as Atemu took the sleeping boy in his arms."

"Thank you." He murmured, kissing her forehead before turning back to his son and holding him so they were eye to eye. "Now, you behave, little one. I don't want your mother telling me you kept her up all night, okay? And I want you to grow up big and strong while I'm gone, all right?"

The boy opened his eyes and babbled at his father. "Good-bye, little one." He whispered, handing the baby back to Hali. He flung his cape over his shoulder and started to leave, when Makra scrunched up his face and wailed.

"Makra, it's all right, your father's going to be back." Hali murmured, rocking the baby to calm him.

Atemu stopped and turned, taking in the scene of Hali trying to calm a crying Makra. "Don't worry, son. I'll be back if it's the last thing I do." He murmured, and left, taking the memories of his wife and son with him.

A servant was waiting at the city entrance to the palace, holding his horse's rein. Atemu's horse was a pure white mare. She greeted him with a snort as he petted her muzzle. "You'll bring me back to my family safely, won't you?" he asked her.

The mare licked his hand. "Good. We have savages to get rid of."

He hoisted himself onto the horse and saw Hali in the doorway with Makra in her arms. She moved the baby's hand in a wave and Atemu slapped the reins, forcing the horse to move. He waved back and was soon heading out of the city with his soldiers following, mostly on foot but some on horseback like himself.

"Come on, men, they're coming at us!" Atemu shouted over the pounding of hooves rose in pitch. He slapped the reins again and leaned forward as the horse charged down the slope. He heard the clash of swords and sat up. He suddenly ducked as a sword was swung at his head and grabbed for his own sword. He met it in mid-swing as it came back around. The savage grunted as they blocked the other's swing.

Atemu spotted the man's mid-section as he blocked and drove the blade into the man's abdomen. As the man grunted, Atemu felt the enemy sword dig into his side. Gasping, he hunched over and slipped off the saddle. He kept a firm grip on the reins as he grunted to climb back on.

Startled, the horse backed away and galloped back toward the city with Atemu barely hanging on.

Hali was sitting on a stone bench in the courtyard, playing a game with Makra, when he suddenly stopped laughing and began screaming.

"What's wrong?" Hali asked, picking him up. But her heart sank as Makra's wails continued.

She suddenly heard a galloping of hooves and quickly put Makra in the pouch before following the sound. A lone, white horse was galloping toward her and its rider was slowly slipping off. The figure finally fell to the ground, coughing and Hali hurried over. She knelt down and realized it was Atemu.

"Atemu, are you all right?" she asked, frantically searching for an injury.

"Yes, I'm fine." Atemu grunted, trying to push himself onto his hands and knees, but collapsed halfway up, crying out in pain. In the moment his left side had been off the ground, she had spotted a large red spot that was growing in size.

"What happened to your side?" Hali asked, helping him onto his back.

Atemu gasped and his eyes widened as she lifted his tunic. His breath came out in quick bursts. "Get someone now!" he screamed, arching his back.

Hali heard hurried footsteps drawing nearer. "What happened?" she heard Seth ask. He knelt down and gave an intake of breath as he saw the wound. "Get the healer, now!"

Hali got to her feet, took off the baby sling, set it beside Seth and took off, not bothering to keep her sandals on. She reached the healer's hut and pounded on the door.

The door opened. "Healer, Atemu needs you-you're not the healer." Hali said, realizing that the person at the door was a blond girl with a thin, pale face.

"No, my father's out. Did you say the pharaoh needs him?"

"Yes, he was injured in protecting the city from the savages. Do you know when he'll be back?" Hali replied, panicky.

"Hold on." The girl said and disappeared into the hut. Hali didn't have to wait long when the girl returned with a bag. "Come on, my father taught me how to do this. I'm the best you have."

Hali led her back to the palace. Seth was sitting next to Atemu's bedside, pressing a sheet to the wound which was now in plain sight and obviously very deep.

"Is he all right?" Hali asked, sitting across from Seth.

Seth looked up. "He's still out, but I have the bleeding stopped. Who's this?" he asked, glaring at the blond girl.

"She's the healer's daughter." Hali replied, taking note of how pale Atemu was.

"And where's the healer? _I asked for him, not his daughter! The pharaoh's going to die if he is not checked out by the healer!"_

The girl cleared her throat. "My father's out of the city today and he did teach me how to handle these situations. Plus, if we have to find him, the pharaoh will likely die in the meantime."

Seth sighed and sat back. "Be my guest."

The girl sat down next to the mattress. "Hali, get me a bowl of water. I'm going to give him some tree bark. It'll help with the pain. Seth, help me get him into a sitting position."

Hali nodded and left to get the item.

"He's so handsome when he sleeps." Atemu heard Hali murmur as he came to.

"You should see me when I'm awake." Atemu replied, opening his eyes and grinning.

Hali appeared above him, trying hard not to laugh. "I was talking about our son, Atemu. But I'm glad you decided to come to."

"What happened?" Atemu asked, seeing that Hali was on the right, Seth was next to her, the healer was at the foot of the bed, and Mana was on his left. They all exchanged worried looks.

"Atemu, don't get upset at this. Remember when you went to send away the savages? Well, you didn't come back uninjured."

"What?" Atemu asked, panicky. He looked down at his abdomen and gave a horrified gasp. "What hap-?"

He gave another gasp, this one in pain. He arched his back, clutching the bandaged wound, grimacing.

"Do we have any tree bark left?" Hali asked Seth. Seth nodded and left to get a bowl of water. Mana helped Hali get Atemu to lie down.

After several minutes of listening to Atemu's labored breathing, Seth returned with a bowl of water. He helped Atemu into a sitting position as Hali mixed the powdered tree bark in with the water. "Drink this, Atemu."

Atemu drank the liquid and after a few minutes, his breathing evened. "Tell me what happened?" he asked, panting.

"I guess one of the savages tried to cut you in half but didn't do a complete job. We were so worried we were g-going t-to l-l-lose y-you." Hali murmured, tears welling in her eyes.

Atemu put a shaky hand on her shoulder. "I'm here and that's all you need to know. Anyways, from what I remember, the savage that did this to me isn't any better."

A servant entered carrying Atemu's sword, which was covered almost completely with blood. "You don't know all of it, your highness. I've been working on getting your sword clean since you came back and look at it."

The servant held up the sword and Atemu saw with a grin that it was now blood red. "I got my revenge. Now where's my big boy?"

Hali picked up Makra, who had been sitting on her lap as Seth helped him into a sitting position. She started to set the baby on his lap, but hesitated. "Go on, I can handle it. How much can he weigh?" Atemu protested

Hali sighed and set the baby on Atemu's lap. Makra looked up at his father with wide, fearful, crimson eyes. "Makra, I'm going to be all right." He murmured.

Both father and son gave a huge yawn. "You both need your rest." Hali said, picking Makra up. "I'll be back once I put Makra to bed."

Atemu nodded and fell asleep.


	6. Makra's First Riding Lesson

Atemu woke up one morning and found that his side didn't hurt very much. He got to his feet and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Hali was sitting at the table, feeding a spoonful of mush to a one-year-old Makra.

"He's growing up so much." Atemu murmured, brushing a hand across the boy's forehead.

Hali looked up and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"A little weak. But I'm up to making another baby." Atemu replied, smiling back.

Hali stood up. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Atemu patted his stomach, grimacing slightly. When Hali gave him a worried look, he said, "It's only a little painful. If I have the healer look it over, will you agree to have another baby now?"

Hali smiled. "All right, but the healer has to agree that you're well enough." She said. She turned to the cook. "Will you watch Makra for us?"

"Go on ahead, the prince will be all right here." The cook replied, shooing them out the door.

Atemu led Hali upstairs. A servant passed by. "Do you need something, your highness?"

"Just the healer." Atemu replied.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" the servant asked.

"He's just going to make sure I'm well enough to do what I want." Atemu told him with a wink in Hali's direction.

"All right, your highness. I'll be right back with him." The servant said, knowingly.

Atemu led Hali into their room and began kissing her neck. "Atemu." She insisted, pulling away. "Remember our agreement?"

Atemu sighed. "All right."

The healer came in followed by the servant. "Let me check the wound." He said.

Atemu removed his shirt and the healer carefully removed the bandages. "Does it still hurt?"

"Only a little." Atemu replied, but grimaced as the healer prodded the wound.

"It's healing nice enough. You should take it easy for a while. I'll leave you two to do whatever you were going to do before I came in." the healer said and left, taking the servant with him.

The second the healer's footsteps died, Atemu pulled Hali into a kiss. "Slow down, remember what the healer said?" Hali whispered against his lips.

"I'll be careful," he whispered, slipping the dress off her shoulders, all the while, kissing her neck. "I'll stop if it starts hurting."

"If you're sure." Hali said worriedly, as he lowered her to the mattress. They made love and just as he exited her, he gave a grunt and rolled over next to her, his breath coming out in quick bursts.

"Are you all right?" Hali asked as he eased himself into a sitting position.

"I'm-fine." He gasped. He gave an intake of breath. "Just-a little pain."

"I'll get Seth." Hali told him and started to get up when Atemu grabbed her arm with surprising strength.

"Don't go-it'll pass." Atemu told her, looking up at her with eyes filled with pain.

"Are you sure?" Hali asked, worriedly. His breathing was still shallow and he was now sweating.

"I think I should get Seth. Let go of me, Atemu! You need to be looked over." Hali insisted. "I'll be back."

Atemu sat back, so weak, he was unable to hold onto Hali's arm. Hali left the room. "Hurry," he whispered hoarsely.

Hali returned to their room to see Atemu unconscious against the wall. She hurried over and knelt down next to him. "Atemu, stay with me. Seth is getting the healer. Just hold on. He'll be here soon."

Atemu didn't move. Seth hurried in, followed by the healer, who hurried over and checked Atemu over. "He's not dead. He only passed out from the pain. Seth, get me a bowl of water."

Seth left the room. "Come on, your highness, stay with us. Come on." The healer muttered, taking a pouch from his belt.

They suddenly heard Atemu coughing and helped him sit up. He gasped, trying to catch his breath. Hali looked unsure as to what to do. "Atemu, try and breath, you can do it."

Atemu took a deep, shuddering breath. "Oh Ra," he moaned.

Seth returned with a bowl of water and handed it to the healer. "Good, you're awake, Atemu. The cook needs you to feed Makra, Hali." He said.

"I'll be fine." Atemu murmured to Hali, who looked reluctant to leave. "Go check on our son. It'll make me feel better."

Hali nodded and headed downstairs into the kitchen. The cook was comforting Mana, who was sobbing hysterically.

"I-is h-he g-g-goin-ngt-to b-b-be all r-r-right?" Mana stuttered, looking up at Hali.

"He just did too much, that's all. He should be up and about soon." Hali replied, tears welling in her eyes.

"He'll be happy to hear about his daughter, though." The cook replied, with a wink in Hali's direction.

Hali wrapped an arm across her stomach. "I'm having a baby girl?"

"Yes. I heard the servants talking about what the two of you did earlier and I could sense it." The cook replied.

"You made love to him?" Mana asked, her voice rising in pitch with anger.

"He suggested it! I was worried about him! He's only very weak and it'll take him longer to get back to work, but he'll be back." Hali said.

"You could have insisted on not doing it!" Mana shrieked.

"Girls!" the cook exclaimed, stepping between the two. "Stop bickering! Atemu is up there, fighting for his life and you have to fight with each other over whose fault this is? You both care about him, so you should be together to help him!"

Hali sighed. "All right. After all, I have to take care of myself for the sake of this baby."

Hali went upstairs to where Atemu was asleep, the healer checking the wound in the man's side. "Is he going to be all right?" she asked him.

"He's just done too much. After a bit of rest, he'll be his old self in no time." The healer replied.

Hali nodded and the healer left. "I'm so sorry, honey. I shouldn't have allowed you to talk me into it."

Atemu got up one morning several months later to find that Hali was not next to him. He got to his feet and found that his side didn't hurt at all. He left the room and was about to go downstairs when he heard a squeal of laughter and saw a brunette toddler dash past him. "Get back here!" he heard Hali cry.

Atemu grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and held him at eyelevel. "Why are you running from your mother?" he demanded, scolding the boy lightly.

The boy squirmed, trying to get out of his father's grip. "Go!" he cried.

Hali panted up to him, clutching her enlarging stomach. "Sorry about that, Atemu. He got away from me."

Atemu nearly dropped the toddler as he realized how large her stomach was now. "Are you having a baby?"

Hali smiled as she took the toddler from him. "Yes, and don't worry, I've been taking care of myself. It's a long story."

"Go on and fill me in on it." Atemu said, ruffling Makra's hair.

Hali took a moment to reply. "Several months ago, you thought the wound on your side was healed enough to have children again and we made love. Turned out you needed more rest, but I'm still having a baby."

Atemu went over to her and placed a hand on her stomach. He felt a tiny kick and he grinned. "Do you mind my taking Makra out for some fun?"

"Depends on what the fun is." Hali replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was thinking of giving him his first riding lesson." Atemu said, hugging his son. He turned to a passing servant. "Servant, tell the stables to get my horse saddled up. Have her ready in the courtyard."

"Right away, your highness." The servant said and scurried off.

"Let's go." Atemu suggest and led Hali out to the courtyard. His white mare was standing by a bench, a servant holding onto the reins. The horse backed away as Atemu came closer. "Come on, Beau, I'm all right. And don't be afraid of Makra, he's my son."

The mare stepped cautiously toward them and sniffed them out. Makra began giggling and patted the horse's muzzle. The mare allowed him to, closing her eyes as he petted.

"Are you going to let him ride you?" Atemu asked her.

The mare snorted in reply. "Come on, son; let's get you on the horse." Atemu said, lifting the boy onto the horse and securing him to the saddle. He took the reins and walked the horse around the courtyard.

All of a sudden, Hali cried, "Atemu, catch him!"

Atemu turned and saw that Makra was slipping off the horse. He finally did and Atemu dove, catching the boy like a football before landing on his back on the sand. Hali hurried over as Atemu gingerly sat up. "Are you two all right?"

"I'm fine." Atemu replied, but Makra was crying. "Come on, little one, don't cry." He told Makra, rocking the boy.

"It sounds like he needs to see the healer. We should make sure he's all right." Hali took Makra from him so he could get to his feet. He did, rubbing his back tenderly. She examined the boy for an injury. "He looks all right. Come on, stop crying."

Makra immediately stopped crying and looked up at his mother. Something whizzed behind Atemu and he arched his back, falling to the sand, unconscious.

"Atemu, are you all right?" Hali asked, desperately. She saw an arrow sticking out of the man's back.

"Makra, you stay here with your father. I'll get someone." Hali told him, setting the boy down next to Atemu's unconscious form.

Hali hurried as fast as she could and skidded to a halt next to a servant. "Servant…Atemu…shot…need…help…" she panted.

"I'll get the healer, you stay calm. Where is he?"

Hali took a deep breath. "He's in the courtyard with Makra." She told him.

The servant hurried off and she went back out to the courtyard. Makra was sitting at Atemu's head, lifting his father's left eyelid. "Makra, leave your father alone!" Hali hissed.

Makra looked up at Hali with wide, fearful eyes, but let Atemu's eyelid drop. Hali sat down on Atemu's other side and pulled the arrow out. Atemu began to stir. "Wha?" he murmured, turning to look up at her. Hali suddenly felt the baby give a sharp kick.

"Hold still, Atemu. You were shot. The healer should be here soon." Hali gasped, grimacing at the pain.

There was the sound of hurried footsteps. "What happened?" she heard the healer ask.

"He's been shot. Can you do anything for him?" Hali asked him.

The healer examined the wound. "Is he sweating?" he asked.

Hali examined Atemu's face and saw that sweat was dripping down it. "He is."

"It's not very close to the heart, so they meant it to be slow-acting." The healer commented to himself.

"What is slow-acting?" Hali asked, as the healer took out a pouch off his belt.

"Just get a bowl of water." The healer ordered, pressing a cloth to the wound.

Hali got to her feet and ran into the kitchen. "Cook, I need a bowl of water!" she panted.

The cook looked up. "Right away, your highness."

The cook handed a bowl of water over a few minutes later and Hali hurried back out. Atemu was awake and vomiting into a basin the healer provided. The healer looked up and took the bowl from her. "I was right. He's definitely been poisoned. Keep this close to him in case he throws up any more. I'll mix up an antidote to give him."

Hali held the basin under Atemu's chin and tried to hold him upright as he vomited into it. "Hurry, he's still throwing up!"

"Take away the basin, the antidote's done." The healer told her. Hali did and tilted Atemu's head back as the healer poured the white liquid down his throat. Atemu gave a cough, swallowed, and his upper half fell sideways onto the healer's lap.

"Is he alive?" Hali asked, worriedly.

"He's fine; only asleep. Get Seth. I want him to help me to carry him to your room."

Hali went in to get Seth and soon, Atemu was in bed, a wet cloth to his forehead.

"Get well soon, Atemu," Hali murmured.


	7. Atemu, the Hero

Hali was sitting silently at Atemu's bed one morning a few months later, holding his hand and brushing the back of it with her thumb. He had been unconscious ever since Makra's riding lesson. "Come on, 'Temi. You can wake up. You do want to see your daughter being born, don't you?"

Atemu started to stir and she gave his form a hopeful look. "Stop it, that tickles." He moaned.

Hali patted his cheek. "Atemu, come on, wake up. I can't have this baby without you."

Atemu's eyelids began to flutter. Hali sat up straighter and bent over to kiss him on the lips. "Atemu, I love you too much for you to die."

As Atemu gave another moan, Hali felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Oh Ra, I think I'm having the baby." She moaned.

"Wh-what day is it?" Atemu whispered, his eyes flickering open. Hali appeared above him, her face contorted with pain.

"I think it's time for the baby to be born." Hali whimpered.

Atemu attempted to get to his feet, put a sharp pain in his back, knocked the wind out of him. "Atemu, lie back down. You're still weak." Hali panted.

"No, I've got to-get the-healer." Atemu panted, attempting to sit up.

A servant entered the room and gasped. "Your highness, you're awake! Do you need something?"

"Yeah, get the-" Atemu started and made a hissing noise as he arched his back. "healer."

The servant nodded and left the room. Atemu turned to Hali. "How bad is the pain?"

Hali stifled a scream as she glanced at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "You've probably had worse."

The servant soon returned with the healer and found Atemu coaching Hali through the pains, which were coming quick and painful, while trying to get through his own. "Come on, Hali. You can do it. I'm right here."

Hali kept repeatedly shaking her head. "I can't do this." She cried.

The healer hurried over and knelt beside them. "Let me check whether the baby's crowning."

Hali nodded, spreading her knees as far apart as she could so the healer could get a better view.

"The baby's crowning, your highness, do you want to see your baby?" the healer asked Atemu.

With the servant's help, Atemu looked down and saw a baby girl had just been born. "Is that my son?"

"Son?" the healer questioned. "Your highness, your wife's just given birth to a girl."

Atemu smiled at Hali and she managed to return it, but weaker. "You gave me a daughter." He murmured reaching over to hug her.

"Healer, why isn't she crying?" the servant questioned.

"Better off that way. We have enough females in this country." The healer said, heartlessly, handing the still bundle to the servant.

Atemu glared at the healer, his fists balled in anger. "You will do no such thing. Hand her here."

The healer returned the glare, but crumbled under the young pharaoh's crimson stare. He handed the baby over. "Are you sure you're strong enough?"

"She's my daughter. I have the right to try and save her life." Atemu said, in a deadly quiet voice, as he took the bundle. The bundle was quite still as he set it on his lap. He began massaging where he thought his daughter's head would be.

Finally, after several tense moments, they heard a weak cry. Atemu saw that the baby's eyes were open and she was crying. He looked up and smiled at them. "She's alive." He said, in a relieved voice.

Hali hugged Atemu. "I love you so much." She whispered in his ear.

Atemu gasped suddenly and Hali let go of him. "Ra, it's my back. It hurts!" he gasped, grimacing.

"Your back must be tender from the injury." The healer replied. "Here, roll over on your stomach and I'll take a look."

"Is there something wrong here?" Atemu heard Seth asked as the healer helped him onto his stomach. He heard a gasp. "Atemu, you're awake!"

"Yes, Seth. And if you didn't notice, my daughter was born just a while ago." Atemu said, weakly. He was exhausted, and his eyes kept closing against his will.

"Maybe you should rest, Atemu. We want you to be well rested." Hali said, concernedly.

"I want to see my son." Atemu insisted.

"I'll go get him." Hali replied and left. By the time she came back with Makra, he had already fallen asleep.

Atemu slowly came to one morning a few weeks later. He eased himself into a sitting position and looked over to where Hali was sleeping. He brushed a hand across her forehead. "Hali, you are so beautiful." He murmured.

"Hmm?" Hali asked, turning her gaze up at him. She smiled. "Hello, handsome."

"How's my beautiful wife doing?" Atemu asked.

"Tired," she replied, yawning. "How are you?"

Before Atemu could reply, they heard a "Ma ma ma ma" Coming from the hall. "Is that Makra?" he asked.

"I bet it is. I'll go get him." Hali replied and headed out into the hall. Makra was crawling down the hall with a servant chasing after him.

"What is he doing out of his room?" Hali asked.

"Sorry, your highness. He got away from me when I was giving him a bath." The servant replied. He caught Makra and handed him over. "How's the pharaoh doing?"

"Oh, he's getting back to his usual self." Hali replied, smiling down at her son. "I expect he'll be up and about-"

"Right now?" a male voice asked. Hali looked up and saw Atemu leaning against the doorway, smiling weakly at them. Hali handed Makra to the servant and hurried over to catch him before he fell.

"Maybe you should go back to bed." Hali said, concerned.

"No, I'm fine." Atemu insisted, having to have Hali keep him upright.

"You should rest. We don't want Makra to be pharaoh soon." Hali insisted.

"Fine. Have a servant help me to bed." Atemu said, finally giving up.

The servant holding Makra, handed the boy over and took her place beside Atemu, whose weak knees were threatening to give way. He helped him back to bed and left. "Atemu, are you all right?" Hali asked him, as he looked preoccupied.

"Yes, just fine." Atemu replied, though he did not quite meet her gaze.

"All right, just wanted to make sure." Hali said. "Atemu, you'll be back to good health in no time."

"Yes, I know I will. Can you leave me alone for a while?" Atemu asked, finally meeting her gaze.

"Of course, just let a servant know if you need anything." Hali said, kissing his forehead before leaving the room.


	8. Celebrations and Despair

Atemu sat up in bed, gasping and clutching at the sheets covering him. "Good," he muttered, "It was only a dream."

Easing himself to his feet, he slipped into his sandals. He reached the kitchen, stretching and scratching his stomach. "Good morning all." he yawned.

Hali looked up from feeding the baby girl. "You're up!" she cried, lying the baby down and hurrying over to hug him.

Atemu gave her a kiss and turned to a servant. "Servant, I want a celebration in order. Invite all nobles and rulers of other lands. I want everyone here by sundown. Have my best tunic ready."

"Yes, sir." the servant bowed and exited the kitchen.

"What are we celebrating?" Hali asked.

"The birth of my first daughter." Atemu said, proudly, nodding to the baby on the table.

Hali grinned. "You're proud of this precious little girl, aren't you?"

Atemu wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "Yes, but not as much as I am of her mother."

Hali blushed. "I better get ready for the celebration." she murmured, and headed upstairs.

Atemu moved closer to the baby girl. "How's my little princess?" he asked.

The baby grinned with her fingers in her mouth.

"Come on, little Houp. Time for a bath." the servant cooed, picking the baby up.

"Houp?" Atemu inquired, as he ruffled the baby's feathery brown hair.

"Didn't the queen tell you? She named her Houp." the servant said. "A servant is upstairs ready to get you ready for the celebration.

Atemu nodded curtly and headed upstairs to his room. A servant was waiting for him. "Undress, sire."

Atemu undressed and allowed the servant to wash him with a wet, clean cloth. They didn't notice that Hali was standing in the doorway watching. She was wearing a set of red robes with a ring of gold belts around her waist. Her wrists were framed with several bracelets made of gold. She wore gold earrings in the shape of falcons. Her long hair was pulled back and held by a comb, the rest fell down her back. She hid as Atemu turned to the doorway to allow the servant to help him into his robes. "Make sure the children are taken care of." he ordered a servant, as he put on his cape.

"Yes, sire." the servant bowed out of the room.

Atemu left the room and headed to the throne room. Two guards were blocking the door, but when they saw him, they moved aside and bowed to him. People bowed to him as he passed, shaking hands and greeting important people. He reached his throne and noticed Hali was not there. "Servant, why hasn't Hali arrived yet?"

The servant bowed. "I'm sorry, your highness. I will go check and see where she is."

"You go do that." Atemu said, distractedly, spotting the Sumerian king. He approached him, "Muran, it's a pleasure to see you again, it's been so long."

The king turned and returned Atemu's warm smile with a thin-lipped one of his own. "Ah, Atemu, it has been so long. Remember my daughter, Auset?"

A blond haired girl approached shyly. "Pharaoh Atemu, it's been too long." she said, curtsying.

Atemu took her hand and gave it a kiss. "Shall we dance?" he asked, brushing his cape aside.

Smiling, Auset took his hand and allowed him to lead her toward the center of the throne room. As he spun her around to the music, Hali arrived in the doorway. Grinning devilishly, Auset grabbed Atemu's arms and forced his hands onto her bottom. Atemu's features registered nothing but shock, but Hali didn't see it.

She stood simmering in her anger when a tall teenager approached her.

"Your highness, it's my pleasure to finally meet you." he said sweetly, kissing her hand.

Hali giggled, avoiding looking in Atemu's direction. "No, the pleasure's all mine."

The teen stood. "May I have the honor of dancing with you?"

"You may," Hali murmured, allowing him to take her to the dance floor. They had only been dancing a few minutes when they heard an angry voice headed toward them.

"Your highness, you can't dance with him! He's a commoner! I don't know how you got in here, but-"

Hali spun around to face Seth, her hands on her hips. "I had his two children and he gets to dance with another woman?"

"She's the Sumerian princess, he was being curteous!" Seth snapped, balling his fists up.

"Curteous? He was touching her backside!"

Seth slapped her across the face. As Hali straightened up, glaring into Seth's eyes, another angry voice shouted, "Seth!"

The throne room went deadly quiet. Even the musicians were silent. Hali slowly turned around to see Atemu storming over, looking as though he would breathe fire at any moment. "How dare you-" he started, but was unable to find the words he wanted.

"Atemu, I can explain-" Hali started, but Atemu held up a hand to silence her.

"I need to talk to Seth alone." he said, shortly.

Hali hurried past the dispersing crowd and up to her room, locking the door.

Atemu exited the throne room to find Mana looking worried. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"It's Hali, she's locked herself in her room and won't let many in to see her."

"I'll go see what's wrong." Atemu offered, and headed upstairs to a spare room. He knocked and the healer answered the door. "Is Hali all right?"

"Yes, but she doesn't want to see anyone, especially you, your highness. " he became unnerved at the sight of Atemu's clenched fist. "Just give her time, sire. You scared her."

Atemu took a deep breath to calm himself. "Fine, I'll be in the kitchen when she wants to see me."

The healer grabbed his tunic when he saw that Atemu's face was slightly pale except in his cheek bones where the skin was pink. "Are you feeling all right, sire?"

Atemu nodded and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He suddenly felt dizzy and clutched his forehead, leaning heavily against the door frame.

Mana hurried over and helped him upright. "Are you all right?" she asked, leading him to the table. Halfway there, Atemu's knees buckled and he slumped unconscious agaisnt Mana.

"I need help here!" she called, struggling to hold the unconscious pharaoh.

The servant helped Mana carry Atemu upstairs.

Atemu moaned as he sat up. He was so weak, he needed help from someone beside him. "How are you feeling, your highness?"

"Like someone dropped a stone block on my head." Atemu moaned, clutching his forehead.

"You passed out in the kitchen. You are sick and need to rest." the healer said, resting Atemu's back against the wall.

"Where's Hali?" Atemu asked, stifling a cough.

"She's still in her room." the healer replied.

"I've got to see her." Atemu grunted, trying to stand, but the healer pushed him back down gently, pressing a cool cloth to the teen's forehead.

"You're burning up, you need to rest." the healer insisted.

Just as Atemu was about to say something, he opened his mouth and vomited all over the sheets and himself..

The healer backed away from Atemu in disgust. "Servant, get the sheets changed and give him a bath." he replied, motioning to Atemu, who was gasping as though he'd run a mile.

The servants nodded. One removed the sheet while the other began cleaning Atemu up. Once he was dry, Atemu laid back down and was soon asleep.

Mana reached the top of the stairs a few days later to find servants running in and out of Atemu's room. "What's going on?" she wondered aloud.

"I'm afraid the pharaoh might be joining the Gods soon." a grave voice replied.

Mana turned to see Seth climbing the stairs behind her. "What do you mean?"

"Atemu's health is failing, due to the illness he acquired a few days ago. I'm coming to see his that his soul makes the journey safely."

Tears welled in Mana's eyes. "I've got to get Hali!"

Mana hurried down the hall and pounded on Hali's door. "Hali, answer, it's about Atemu!"

Hali answered the door slowly. "What is wrong?" she asked, seeing the tears streaming down Mana's cheeks. She was still wearing the outfit she was in for the celebration.

"Atemu's dying." Mana sobbed. "They don't think there's anything they can do, they can just keep him comfortable. If you're ever going to see him, this is the time."

Hali stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind her. "Lead the way."

Seth had been muttering under his breath beside Atemu's unconscious form, when suddenly the teen's eyes fluttered open. "Your highness, you're awake!" he sighed, relieved.

Suddenly, Seth was shoved aside and Hali knelt down beside Atemu, as the healer helped him into a sitting position. "Atemu, are you all right?"

Atemu attempted a smile, but it wasn't believable since he was still deathly pale.

"Your highness, drink this." the healer offered, handing over a goblet of water.

Atemu gave a short nod, and with help from Hali, took a small sip. "Thank you." he murmured.

"'Temu, you're so pale..." Hali said, concernedly.

"I'm fine." Atemu insisted, though he paled even more as his head spun.

Hali traced a finger across a pale cheek, which was slightly pink with fever. "I-I'm sorry about-"

Atemu pressed a shaky finger to her lips, and said in a shaky voice, "It's f-fine."

"Sire, you need rest." the healer said, pulling the sheet closer to Atemu's chin as he shivered.

Atemu nodded slowly and allowed the healer to help him lie down. He was soon asleep.

Hali got into bed on the other side and fell asleep with her head and arm resting on his chest.


	9. Love Blossoms

Atemu woke up. It was dark out and moonlight was pouring in through the window. It had been a week since Atemu had gotten sick and almost died and he was now feeling much better. Turning, he saw Hali was lying beside him on her side, her head and arm resting on his chest. Smiling slightly, he brushed a hand across her cheek, waking her up by accident. She sat up slightly, her hair tumbling from the comb.

"Atemu, you scared me!" she whispered, grinning. She looked at the window and got to her feet. She shuffled past the bed and to the window. She sat on the windowsill, staring at out at the city. "Atemu?"

Atemu sat up on his elbow, watching her. "Yes, my queen?"

"Do you ever wonder why people do the things they do?" she asked staring at the moon.

Atemu didn't answer for a while. He got up and went over to her, planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. "I don't know." he murmured softly.

Hali looked into his crimson eyes for a moment, before pressing her lips to his. She finally broke away, giggling slightly. "Atemu, I love you." she murmured.

"I love you too." Atemu said automatically and without thinking, but he knew it was true. He had never heard anyone say it before, but he knew he felt it for Hali.

Hali got down from the ledge and allowed him to brush her dress off her shoulders. The dress slid to the floor, landing in a heap on the stone. Now they were both naked, their tan skin glowing golden in the moonlight. Atemu picked her up and placed her back on the ledge. He moved forward and Hali gasped slightly as she felt him enter her. They made love and once they were finished, Atemu led her back to the bed and lay down with her lying on her side beside him, her back against his front. They were soon asleep.

Atemu awoke slowly the next morning, to a sudden coughing fit. Hali awoke and hurried to get a goblet of water. Atemu gasped his thanks and gulped it down. "A servant is going to get the healer. You look terrible. You're not getting sick again, are you?"

Atemu shook his head, but found that it made it pound harder, so he stopped. "No, I don't think so..."

"I heard you weren't feeling well, Atemu. Is that right?" the healer asked.

"No it's not, healer. I don't know what my queen told you." Atemu insisted, glaring at Hali.

"His cheeks are flushed and he's pale, don't you agree, healer?" Hali asked, ignoring Atemu's glare.

"Not to worry, your brother has something too. A servant came and got us to come and see. My daughter is taking care of him as we speak." the healer said, brushing it off.

"_What?"_ Atemu cried, trying to sit up.

"Atemu!" Hali ordered, pushing him back onto the bed. "I'll go see what's going on."

Hali headed out and to Joshia's room. As she entered, she saw Joshia sitting up in bed and a blond girl sitting beside him, checking him over. "I heard the pharaoh's brother was sick, is that true?"

Joshia glared up at her as the girl pressed a cool cloth to his forehead. "Yes it is, so leave me alone, you little _slave_ _girl_." he snarled.

Hali gave him a rude gesture before leaving. The girl looked up at him. "What do you have against her? She sounds nice."

"She fooled my gullable brother into marrying her so she could have power. Her father's a farmer." Joshia spat the last four words, as though he was disgusted that they were in his mouth.

The girl laughed. "Who doesn't want power?"

Joshia gave her a weak smile. "I like how you think, what's your name?"

"Lena." the girl replied, wringing the cloth free of sweat and went back to mopping his forehead. "I'm the daughter of the healer. He's taking care of your brother next door."

This time, Joshia actually spat in disgust. "I hate my brother, he's a disgrace to the name of pharaoh. It should have been I that was born first, I would have done an excellent job instead of running this country into the ground like he has."

Lena smiled. "That is true, you have the glare for it." she giggled.

Joshia managed another weak smile. "Thank you."

"Well, I better leave so you can get some rest. I'll come back to check on you later." Lena said standing up.

"Fine, if I have to." Joshia muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. When she had left, he said quietly, "I look forward to your return visit."


	10. Bad News

Atemu glanced at Hali a moment before yawning. "You need some rest, pharaoh, if you're going to get better." the healer ordered. Atemu nodded and fell back asleep.

A servant entered the room moments later. "Your highness, you are needed in the kitchen."

"All right," Atemu grunted, trying to stand.

"My pharaoh, I was speaking to the queen." the servant replied, nodding to Hali.

"I will be there in a moment." Hali replied. The servant nodded and left the room. Hali turned back to Atemu. "Get some rest, I'll be back to see you in a while."

Atemu nodded slowly and Hali left the room.

Joshia was sitting up and waiting for Lena when she entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head will explode." Joshia moaned, a little too unconvincing.

Lena grinned. "You are faking it, aren't you? You are not that sick."

Joshia coughed and smiled. "You got me."

Lena sat down next to him and took out a pouch. She mixed some powder into a bowl of water and poured it into a goblet. "Drink this, it should help with the coughing."

Joshia took the goblet and downed the water. "Thank you."

Lena lowered her head. "It was nothing, I have a knack for it."

"Do you like being a healer?" Joshia asked.

"Yes, but the only way I meet men is if they are sick, dying, or injured, none of which is a suitable way to get to know them."

"Well, you can get to know me, I'm only one of the three." Joshia said, coughing again to emphasize the point.

"It's very sweet of you, but you would have to get my father's approval first."

"He knows me, I should be able to pass his inspection." Joshia said.

"I'm sorry, sire, but he believes your brother. He thinks you have tried to kill the pharaoh."

Joshia looked unnerved. "Can I tell you something? You have to promise not to tell my brother or anyone else."

"Sure, what?" Lena asked.

"I did try to kill Atemu." Joshia said, solemnly.

Lena gave an audible gasp. "But why?" she whispered, hoarsely.

"I-I was jealous. I wanted to be pharaoh and knew that if he died before he had an heir, I would take the throne in his place. He has as many lives as a cat."

Lena's expression was blank for several minutes. Finally, she said, "Everyone wants their moment of glory, I don't blame you for wanting it. But why did you have to try and kill him?"

Joshia bowed his head. "I thought it would be easier."

"Joshia, you could have just let me kill him. I would have done it well and you wouldn't worry about being accused of it." Lena said.

Joshia's head snapped back up. "What!"

"I would be happy to kill him for you." Lena said. "If you killed him, you would be stripped of your ascending the throne even without his son being next."

Joshia hung his head. "I know. So when can you do it?"

Lena smiled. "I need equipment first."

"Let me know what you need and I'll get it for you."

Hali arrived in the kitchen a few minutes later, wondering why she was needed. "Is something wrong?"

The cook looked up at her from the pot she was cooking lunch in and frowned. "I'm afraid the babies you're carrying could be the death of you, your highness." she said gravely.

Hali looked taken back. "What!"

The cook nodded. "I'm afraid that you might not survive the birth. But I have the feeling the babies will."

Hali looked worried, but before she could say anything, there was a scream of pain from upstairs. "That sounded like Atemu!" she cried and hurried upstairs.

She reached the room and gasped as she saw Atemu struggling to sit up, blood staining his tunic. "Hali!" he gasped weakly.

Hali knelt down next to him and pulled up the tunic. There was a deep cut on his abdomen where blood was spurting from. "What happened?"

"The-" Atemu started to say, but his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped back, unconscious.

"Atemu!" Hali said, shaking his shoulders. Atemu didn't stir. She turned toward the door and shouted, "Someone get the healer!"

There was a flurry of motion in the hall and Hali pressed a cloth to the wound, trying to get it to stop bleeding. "Come on, 'Temi, stay with me." she murmured, reverting to her old nickname for him.

"I don't know, I heard a scream, came up and he was bleeding. I asked him what happened, but he passed out before he could tell me." Hali said, tears welling in her eyes. "Will he be all right?"

"I don't know." the healer murmured, placing more pillows under Atemu's head to elevate it. "I'll do my best, but he seems very weak."

"Come on, Atemu," Hali murmured, taking his limp hand. It jerked slightly under her grip and quite suddenly, his body began jerking in an odd manner. "What's going on?" she asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood. Get me that piece of wood there." the healer said, pointing to the stick at the foot of the mattress. Hali grabbed it and handed it over. The healer put it between Atemu's clenched teeth and waited for the tremors to stop, while pressing the blood-red cloth to the wound. The tremors slowed and finally, with one last jerk, Atemu's body went still.

"Is he alive?" Hali asked, concerned.

"Yes, but just barely. Get me some cloth and I'll bandage the wound." the healer ordered. When Hali came back in, Atemu was awake and trying to sit up.

Hali knelt down next to him and wrapped him up in her arms, hugging him. Atemu gave a hissing noise in pain. "Your highness, could you please not kill him and let him breathe?"

Hali pulled away, looking sheepish. "Sorry, 'Temi."

Atemu nodded, still trying to catch his breath. "It's fine." he whispered.

"Atemu, I have to tell you something," Hali murmured, avoiding his gaze.

"What is it, my queen?" Atemu asked, and despite the excruciating pain he was in, he tried to smile.

"I talked to the the cook and-" Hali whispered, "I'm having twins."

Atemu managed a weak smile. "That's great!" he cried, forcing himself into a coughing fit.

"She also told me I might die giving birth to them.

The smile melted from Atemu's face as quickly as it came. "No, it can't be."

Hali nodded. "It's what she said."

With a surprising burst of strength, Atemu pulled her into a hug. "Don't leave me, I can't rule by myself."

Atemu's grip loosened and Hali held him. "I won't leave you as long as I can help it." she whispered in his ear.

Atemu nodded and suddenly his body went slack. Hali looked at his face and realized he had fallen asleep. Smiling, she helped him lie down on the mattress with the help of the healer.

Lena was grinning when she entered Joshia's room minutes after the scream reverberated through the palace. "So?" Joshia asked, impatiently.

"It's done." Lena said, her grin broadening. "He was bleeding like crazy."

Joshia grinned. "Congratulations, Lena. I thank you."

Lena nodded. "It wasn't hard, one attack did it."

"How did you achieve it?" Joshia asked, narrowing his eyes.

Lena pulled out a knife and twirled it in her hand. "I shoved this in his stomach while he was asleep."

"You idiot!" Joshia shouted, causing him to start a fit of coughing. When he was done coughing, he spoke hoarsely. "I've tried that numerous times, it doesn't work."

Lena sighed. "I'll try again, give me another chance."

"All right. Let me sleep." Joshia muttered, and fell asleep.

Lena exited and shut the door.


	11. Dying to Save

Atemu woke up one morning a few months later and sat up. He had had the same dream he'd been having for weeks. "What does it mean?" he wondered aloud.

Hali entered in a set of robes slightly too small for her growing waist. "Atemu, you're awake!"

Atemu looked up and grinned. "How is my favorite queen?"

Hali's eyes narrowed and she pressed a hand to her aching back. "There are queens I don't know about?" she asked, shrewdly.

"No, Hali. That's why you're my favorite." Atemu smiled weakly.

"All right." Hali sighed. She eased herself onto the mattress beside him and sighed. "Oh Ra, my back hurts."

Atemu reached over and began rubbing her back. Hali moaned lightly at his touch. He noticed that her stomach was gradually getting larger. "So you really are having babies?" he asked, running a hand across her stomach. She shivered at his touch.

"It's true." Hali nodded. "My apologies, Atemu, but I need to go to the throne room."

"I'll go with you." Atemu offered, getting shakily to his feet.

"You should rest. I'll be fine." Hali said, and left the room. Atemu waited until Hali's robe whipped around the corner before following after her. He reached the throne room quite a bit after Hali and saw an arrow shooting toward her. He ran and dove, gasping in pain as the arrow dug into his stomach. He landed hard, knocking the wind out of him.

A blond girl ran over and pressed a sandaled foot to Atemu's neck. "I will stand here and watch you die." she growled.

"Over my dead body," a male voice snarled. Hali turned in time to see Seth raise his millennium rod. The girl was suddenly bathed in a purple glow. He pointed it at the door and the girl was thrown against the wall.

Seth hurried over to where Hali was kneeling next to an unconscious Atemu. "Is he still alive?" he asked her, worriedly.

Before Hali could answer, the healer arrived. He hurried over and knelt down next to Hali. "What happened?"

"Atemu was attacked. The culprit is over there." Seth said, pointing to where he threw the girl.

The healer's eyes widened as they fell upon the crumpled form and he recognized her. "Lena!"

He recovered from the shock and placed two shaky fingers to Atemu's neck. "He is still alive but very weak. Seth, get him upstairs to his chambers. We will remove the arrow there."

Seth nodded, picked Atemu up in his arms and carried him to the chamber. Halfway up, Atemu jerked awake, gasping for air. "Where-am-I?" he whispered, hoarsely.

Seth stopped a moment and looked down."Your highness, relax. We will explain it when we get to the chambers."

Atemu rested his head against Seth's muscular arm and a hand found the arrow sticking out of his abdomen. "Oh Ra!" he moaned, arching his back.

As Seth reached the top of the stairs, a brunette-haired girl screamed and hurried over. "'Temi!" she cried, "What happened?"

"He's been shot and I must get him to his chamber." Seth said urgently.

Seth managed to get to the pharaoh's chamber without any more interruptions. He settled Atemu onto the mattress and the teen tried to sit up.

"Atemu, lie back down." Hali cried, sitting down beside him.

Atemu fell back against the wall, panting. The healer instructed Hali to put her hand on Atemu's stomach so her fingers were straddling the arrow. The healer pulled the arrow out and Atemu gasped as it pulled free.

"Your highness, stay calm." the healer ordered quietly, as Atemu's chest heaved up and down.

"Atemu, come on, I'm right here for you." Hali said worriedly.

Atemu looked directly into her eyes before passing out. The healer frantically pressed a cloth harder against the wound as it bled more. "Come on, your highness. Your country is counting on you." The healer suddenly began cursing under his breath and Hali saw why. Atemu's chest had stopped moving.

"Is he all right?" Hali asiked, as the healer rummaged furiously through his sacks.

"I do not know. I'll give him a remedy that should help, but there's no guarantee. Get Priest Seth in here. I have the feeling we will need him.

Hali got to her feet and ran the whole way to Seth's chambers, skidding to a stop at the doorway. "S-Seth, it's Atemu."

Seth jumped to his feet. "What happened?"

"The healer thinks Atemu's dying. We need you in the pharaoh's chambers." Hali panted. She led him back to the room where the healer was pouring a liquid into Atemu's slack mouth, some of it dribbling back out.

Seth cursed under his breath and hurried over. "Have the guards call an emergency gathering of the city. We need to make an announcement."

Hali hurried out again and Seth knelt down next to the healer. "How bad is he?"

"He is not responding to any of the remedies I have tried so far." the healer said, sadly. "I fear that he won't make it. His blood is flooding out like the Nile does every year."

"If blood is what he needs," Seth replied, rolling up his sleeve. "Then blood is what he will get."

The healer watched in horror as Seth pierced his arm with his own knife and let some blood drain from the cut onto Atemu's torso. There was no sign from Atemu that the extra blood did anything. Cursing again, Seth tied a cloth around the cut to stop the bleeding. "The only thing left to do is...send him off to the afterlife. Nothing will save him now."

A servant returned. "The queen has arranged a meeting. The loyal subjects are waiting below the balcony."

"Thank you." Seth replied. He hurriedly mumbled something in Atemu's direction and stepped out onto the balcony. As he reached the edge, he heard confused mutterings going on below. "Citizens of Egypt and loyal subjects of Pharaoh Atemu. I am unfortunate to announce this, but the Pharaoh is gone, he was assassinated earlier. We will present to you your new pharaoh as soon as the ceremony is complete."

The mutterings rose in volume as Seth finished his statement. He was about to dismiss them when a servant came up and whispered in his ear. "What? How did that happen?" he asked, confused.

"You are not excused yet, citizens. Something just came up and I need to tend to it. I will let you know if it concerns you." Seth said immediately, and turned on his heel to go back into the room. A strange sight met him when Atemu's bed came into view. A brunette toddler was lying on Atemu's chest, crying into it, while a much alive Atemu petted his hair. The boy kept crying, "No die!"

"My pharaoh! You are alive!" Seth exclaimed hurrying over and kneeling down next to the mattress. "But how?"

"I don't know." Atemu replied, confused. "One moment I was at the weighing of the heart and the next I am lying here with my son crying into my chest."

"Welcome back anyways, my pharaoh." Seth said, bowing his head. "That means I must go notify your subjects."

Atemu raised an eyebrow at this. "Notify them about what?"

Seth's cheeks burned crimson. "We thought you were dead, so I told them that you were assassinated and that we would be presenting their new pharaoh to them shortly. Before I could dismiss them, a servant notified me that you were alive and were asking for me. I must go and correct my mistake. Rest while I am gone. Servant, notify Hali of this new change."

The servant exited and Seth stepped onto the balcony again. "I have great news, citizens of Egypt. Pharaoh Atemu is alive. There will be no crowning ceremony today. You are dismissed."

As the crowd parted, there were joyous bursts of singing. Seth smiled slightly as he returned to the room. Hali was back and was murmuring in low tones to Atemu. Seth cleared his throat and they both looked up. "Your subjects are overjoyed at the news-"

"As am I." Hali said proudly. "Three is hardly an age to become pharaoh."

Atemu stared down at his son, who was now asleep, sucking on his thumb. "This little boy saved my life." he murmured, patting the boy's back fondly.

"You should rest, 'Temi. We don't want him to have to save you again." Hali said, joking. Atemu nodded and fell asleep.


	12. Twins!

A few months passed and Hali was sitting by Atemu's side, watching him sleep. Suddenly, she had a sharp pain in her stomach, causing her to cry out.

Atemu awoke abruptly and saw she was clutching her stomach in agony. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"The babies, they're coming now!" Hali screamed, pantingfor air.

Atemu struggled to his feet. "I'll get the healer."

"Atemu, no!" Hali gasped, wincing, but managing a weak smile. "It's fine, they might not even be coming."

Atemu didn't buy it. "Still, I am going to get him." he then left.

Hali got to her feet and stumbledout into the hall. She collapsed against the wall with a scream.

A servant hurried over. "My Queen, what's wrong?"

"The babies are coming and Atemu went for the healer." Hali stuttered,trying to even her breathing.

"I will make sure he gets there all right, I will get a servant to stay with you."

"Get Seth." Hali whimpered.

The servant hurried off.

Atemu ran through the city, heading for the healer's hut. As he ran along the edge of a cliff, there was a ping and an arrow seared through his side. Losing his balance, he fell off the cliff, lost in the darkness below.

"Where's Atemu?" Hali screamed. The healer had been summoned and Atemu had not returned to the palace, nor had even reached the healer.

"I don't know, your highness." Seth replied. He turned to the healer. "How's she doing?"

"The first one's crowning. Your highness, push as hard as you can on the next one."

Hali grabbed Seth's hand and squeezed as she pushed. Seth gasped in surprise, but didn't pull away.

With a high-pitched scream, a baby came out. "It's a boy!" the healer exclaimed.

"Husani." Hali whispered, looking exhausted.

"Come on, Hali. The second one's almost here." the healer said.

Hali shook her head, her eyes closing against her will. "Atemu..." she mumbled.

"Seth, go look for Atemu, I think she's losing the will to live." the healer whispered.

Seth stood and hurried out of the room. He exited the palace and headed along the outskirts of the city. "Pharaoh! Where are you?"

Atemu jerked awake at the sound of Seth's voice. "Seth?" he shouted, as loud as he could from the ledge far below where he fell.

Seth's excellent hearing picked up the weak shout and looked over the edge. "My Pharaoh, are you all right?"

Atemu gasped and clutched at his side. "It's Hali, she's having the twins!"

"I know, Pharaoh. You have another son. You are needed back at the palace."

There was a crumbling noise from the edge of the ledge Atemu was lying on. "But how? I'm too weak to climb! And this ledge is going to crumble!"

Before Atemu had finished this statement, Seth was descending to the ledge. "Here, I'll hoist you onto my back."

"Seth, before you do that, this arrow-" Atemu started, but Seth had pulled it out and tied it off with his own shirt.

"That should hold it until we get to the palace." Seth said, hoisting Atemu onto his bare back. He started to climb the cliff again when Atemu slipped off Seth's back as the ledge collapsed.

"No!" Atemu gasped, as he felt himself starting to fall.


	13. Hero

"Got you." Seth grunted, and Atemu suddenly found himself dangling over the pit, Seth gripping his arm.

"Priest, do you have him?" a guard from above asked. A rope was thrown down with the guard holding onto the end at the top. "Grab hold."

Seth looked down. "Can you grab hold of the rope?" Atemu didn't answer. Seth realized Atemu had passed out.

Mustering enough courage, despite his aching shoulders from holding onto the ledge and Atemu, Seth swung over, grabbing the rope while still managing to keep a grip on Atemu's deadweight. "Hurry, I cannot hold him for much longer."

The rope was pulled upward and Seth finally found himself on solid ground, trying to catch his breath. "We need the healer. The Pharaohis injured."

Seth carried Atemu to the palace. A servant was looking down and spotted Seth and the guards entering the courtyard. "Healer, they are back with the Pharaoh."

The healer nodded and left the room. He hurried out to greet Seth. He gasped. "Set him here." he motioned. Seth set the limp form down on a bench.

As the healer examined the wound, Hali stumbled out with a servant hurrying after her. "Is he all right?" she asked, frantically.

"I don't know, your highness." the healer replied, without looking up. He retracted slightly and said, "My Pharaoh, you are awake."

Hali pushed the healer aside and knelt down beside Atemu, who was slowly coming to. "Oh Ra, my side." he moaned.

"You were shot and I rescued you." Seth replied calmly. "You need to rest."

Atemu struggled to sit up. "No, I am fine. I need to get to the throne room." he grunted, getting shakily to his feet. He collapsed to his knees and Seth caught him before his face hit the sand.

_"No,"_ Seth ordered, "You are to rest."

"I will take care of it, Atemu. Who is coming to meet you?" Hali asked.

"Persian King." Atemu grunted. He closed his eyes and his body went limp.

"Servant, get the Pharaoh to his chambers while I assist the Queen with the meeting with the Persian King." Seth ordered the nearest servant.

A servant picked up Atemu as Seth led Hali into the palace. "I can translate what the Persian King is saying. I have talked with him enough."

"Thank you." Hali said, and entered the throne room. A tall man stood by the thrones, examining them. He was wearing pure white robes with gold trime. Hali cleared her throat and the man looked up. "Welcome to the palace. I am the Queen of Egypt. Please sit down."

Seth translated, pulling forth a wooden chair. The King returned kindly in his native language as he sat down.

"He says, 'Thank you and he wants to congratulate you on becoming Queen.'" Seth translated.

Hali blushed slightly. "Thank you. Would you like some wine?"

Seth translated and left to get a bottle.

Hali shuffled nervously as she saw the King was eyeing her interestedly. He surprised her by asking, in broken tones she understood, "You are beautiful...like wife."

Hali blushed even more and was grateful when Seth returned with a bottle of wine and three goblets. He filled them half-full of blood-red wine. He passed them around before settling himself in a chair. He turned to the King, gabbling in the man's native language. The King mumbled his obvious thanks.

Seth turned to Hali. "I asked him what he came here for. He wanted to discuss trade."

"What would he like to trrade?" Hali asked.

Seth relayed the question and the King answered. Seth suddenly looked angrier than she had ever seen. He grabbed the front of his robes, shouting in his face.

"Seth! What did he say?" Hali asked.

"He wants to trade wives." Seth growled, tightening his grip on the collar of the King's robes, making him gasp for air. Two servants hurried forward and pulled Seth away.

"What did he mean?" Hali asked, confused.

"He wants to trade his wife for you. You would go with him and his wife would go to the Pharaoh." Seth snarled, trying to get at the King.

The King screamed something at Seth before storming out. Seth paled considerably, but shook his head.

"What did he say?" Hali asked, frantically.

"He-he threatened you and the Pharaoh." Seth said, paling even more. "We better check on him."

Hali nodded and followed him upstairs. Atemu was asleep and his bare chest rising and falling evenly. Hali knelt beside Atemu and brusheda hand across his sweaty forehead. "'Temi," she murmured.

Atemu's back arched and his eyesflew open, gasping for air. "Hali..."

"I am right here, 'Temi." Hali murmured grasping his hand.

"Get...something for the pain!" Atemu screamed, arching his back more.

"Atemu, come on, relax." Hali murmured, pulling his upper half toward her chest, his own heaving against it.

"It...hurts...Hali." Atemu moaned hoarsely. Suddenly, his mouth opened, and he threw up onto the stone floor.

"Atemu!" Hali cried, as the man threw up again. "Oh Ra. _Servant_!"

As a servant ran in, Atemu slumped against her, out cold.

"What happened?" the servant asked kneeling down next to Hali.

"He woke up in a lot of pain. And he vomitted." Hali said, panicky.

The servant cursed under his breath. "I'll go get the healer."

Atemu's limp form began seizing uncontrollably. "Atemu, can you hear me?" Hali asked frantically.

"He cannot hear you. Priest, give me some water." the healer said, entering. He knelt down beside Hali and put a stick between Atemu's teeth. "How long has it been going on?"

"Just before you got here." Hali replied, concernedly. "Is he going to be all right?"

"I do not know." the healer responded. Seth returned with a basin of water. The healer mixed a pouch of white powder and poured it into Atemu's slack mouth. The tremors stopped."He should come to momentarily. I should check his leg."

"Why? Is there somethign wrong with his leg?" Hali asked.

"It was broken in his fall." Seth explained.

Atemu's eyes fluttered open. "Wh-where am I?" he whispered.

"You are in the palace. Are you in any pain?" the healer asked.

Atemu winced. "Some." he whimpered.

"Here, drink this. It should help with the pain." the healer said, mixing another bowl. He poured it into a goblet and handed him it. Hali leaned Atemu against the wall and handed the goblet to him. Atemu took a shaky sip and managed to down the rest of the drink with only dribbling some down his chin.

"This might hurt." the healer said, as Hali wiped Atemu's chin. In response to the healer moving his right leg, Atemu gave a sharp intake of breath.

"My leg." Atemu gasped, clutching at his right leg.

"Atemu, relax. He wants to be sure it's all right." Hali said, taking his hand and patting it.

Atemi arched his back against a new wave of pain surging through his body. "Oh Ra!" he screamed.

The healer pulled away, leaving the teenager gasping for air.

"Oh, 'Temu!" someone cried and flung herself at him, hugging him. "I heard what happened, are you all right?"

"Yes, I will be once you let go of me." Atemu grunted, rolling his eyes in Hali's direction.

Mana pulled away sheepishly. "I am sorry. I was just so worried about my best friend in the world. I heard that you were missing and I just hoped you were still alive."

Atemu grunted as he shifted positions. "As alive as I can be."

Hali looked about to cry. "Do not talk like that, Atremu. You justneed to rest. I will be with you when you wake up."

Atemu nodded and fell asleep.


	14. Keep Your Enemies Close

A year passed and the four kids grew. Makra started his training for his crowning as Pharaoh some day, under his father's watchful eye.

Makra was practicing writing his name with the pharaonic title at the end as his father watched at his shoulder. "No, son. Your name has a falcon, not a jackrabbit in it. Start over."

Makra groaned and scribbled again as quickly as he could. 'I wish my father would stop harping on me so much.' he grumbled silently.

"And make that crown more like one than a crocodile about to eat you." Atemu snapped, jabbing the parchment with a finger.

"How is the lesson going?" Hali asked, coming inwith Houp on her hip.

"Good morning, my queen. It is going terrible. Makra is messing up on his own name."

"You have to be easy on him at first. You can't expect him to be perfect like you. When you were doing this, were you perfect on the first try."

"Actually, yes I was," Atemu retorted. "I had watched my father do it over and over again."

"Maybe you should take a break from that and work on something else."I will take care of the scrolls."

"Ah, yes. We can work on swordfighting. I was excellent at that by the time I was your age, son." Atemu replied. He turned to a servant in the doorway. "Get two practice swords."

"Yes, my king." the servant bowed and left the room.

"But Father, I have not even held a sword before." Makra interjected, worriedly. "What if I hurt you?"

But Atemu waved him off and they headed for a room that was set up for the exact purpose of swordfighting. "This is where we practice our technique. We will come here every day and practice until you are as good as me."

Makra wasn't sure, but took the sword the servant handed him when he returned. "Give me everything you got, son."

"All right, Father." Makra said. He lunged for him, swinging the sword back and was about to make the blow when Atemu blocked him with his own sword easily without moving more than two steps.

"You have to do something unexpected or you won't be able to get in a good attack. Like this!" Atemu jabbed at the air, causing Makra to jump back a little startled. "And always keep your eye on your opponent. Never let them out of your sight."

Makra made another jab, but Atemu kicked his attempt away, knocking him on his backand pointed his sword at Makra's throat, several inches from it. "See if you can get out of this one, son."

Makra, who was still holding the sword, jabbed upward, and the sword connected with Atemu's stomach. With a small "oof" Atemu fell back onto the stone floor.

"Father!" Makra cried, scrambling to his feet and abandoning his sword. He reached Atemu, who was getting to his feet again, smiling.

"I was not expecting that, good aim." Atemu grinned, ruffling Makra's hair, making him frown. "I never thought of doing that."

"Are you sure you are all right, Father?" Makra asked, concerned.

Atemu rubbed his stomach and said, "Yes, I am fine, My back hurts from where I landed and my stomach hurts a bit from where you jabbed me."

"Father, why are you not bleeding?" Makra asked, shocked.

Atemu gave a booming laugh. "You think we use fully sharp swords for practice? No, son. We only sharpen the ones we use in a real fight. That's why these are called practice swords. I was telling him to get the dull swords."

"Atemu, we must go. Are you ready?" Hali asked, coming in as she hooked her earrings on.

Atemu turned and saw his wife in a pure white robe. "Not yet, Hali. You look great."

Hali blushed. "Thank you. The servants have your horse ready to go when we are."

Atemu nodded and went to get dressed. Once he was, they headed out to the courtyard where a servant and Beau were waiting. "How are you doing today, Beau?"

The mare snorted in response. "Who is looking after the kids?" he asked a servant.

"Your brother, your highness. He specifically asked to."

Hali turned to Atemu. "Do you find that odd?"

Atemu shook his head. "No, it's fine." He hoisted himself onto the mare and reached down to lift Hali up. They drove off into the midday sun.

They rode off and by nightfall, they reached the next town. They did not head off until the next morning and found that Seth had ridden through the night to deliver a message. "Pharaoh! Your brother-will kill-your sons-tommorrow."

Atemu's eyes widened. "What? Lead me to him!" He squeezed his mare's sides and rode off after Seth with Hali gripping his waist.

Seth led them to a cave outside the city the palace was in and Atemu jumped off. "Hali, ride back into the city while Seth and I take care of Joshia."

Hali looked about to argue, but she saw that he was not going to listen to her pleas. "All right, Atemu. Do not take long and be careful." She hugged him briefly before hoisting herself onto the mare and riding off.

"We better go in." Seth commented. Atemu nodded and entered. Joshia was sitting on the sandy floor in darkness, sharpening a knife. "Joshia, are you in here?"

Joshia quickly slipped the knife into his pouch and stepped out. "I am. What do you want?"

Letting his anger get the better of him, Atemu shouted, "Give me back my sons!"

Joshia motioned towards the back of the cave. "Go right ahead, they are back there."

Surprised, Atemu moved over to where Joshia was pointing. Large puddles of blood were staining the sand below two small bodies propped against the wall. With a gasp, he recognized them as his twin sons. "No, he could not have done this. My younger brother."

He was suddenly pulled to his feet and into an embrace. "There there, let it all out. Cry on my shoulder, brother."

Atemu suddenly let out a gasp as he felt something rip through his back. He felt himself growing weaker by the second until he dropped to his knees. There was a flurry of movement and Seth rammed Joshia into one wall. "Die, Joshia!" he screamed.

Little did he know that Joshia was holding a gold chain in his limp hand. With the last of his strength, he transfered his soul to it and died.

Seth wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth, as Joshia's nail had dug into his mouth. He turned, grinning in triumph only to see Atemu sprawled on thesand, unconscious.He knelt down besidethe teen."My Pharaoh! Are you all right?"

Atemu moaned as he came to. "Must...get up." he grunted, trying to sit up but he collapsed to the sand, too weak to pull himself up.

Seth spotted a knife handle sticking out of Atemu's back. He cursed under his breath and pulled the knife out. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around Atemu's torso. The shirt was dyed red instantly. "Hold on, Pharaoh. We'll get you to the palace."

Atemu nodded as he was lifted up. He was still very weak, but at least he wasn't getting weaker as fast as he had previously. Seth set him down on his horse's back right against the neck before hoisting himself up. He rode back to the palace, holding on to Atemu while controlling the horse.

Hali was standing on the balcony, having been unable to rest. Suddenly, she felt as though she was dying, she couldn't catch her breath and her heart felt on fire. Trying to catch her breath, she looked out into the street and saw a lone rider and his horse riding as fast as they could toward the palace. "Atemu!" she cried.

Seth looked up and saw Hali on the balcony. "Hali, get the healer, the Pharaoh's hurt!" he called up.

Hali hurried back inside and bumped into a servant. "Get the healer. Atemu's hurt!"

The servant ran off in one direction, toward the palace entrance, while Hali headed for the courtyard. Seth was getting off his horse and placing Atemu in his arms. "Is he all right? What happened?"

"His brother stabbed him in the back. Help me get him inside." Seth ordered. He pushed past her and went inside. "Please be all right, Atemu."

She followed him inside and up to their sleeping quarters. Seth set Atemu down in time for the healer to come charging in. Seth led Hali aside. "I've got something to tell you, Hali."

"What? Did you find the twins? Are they all right? Where are they?" Hali asked.

From the saddened expression on Seth's face, Hali knew what he was about to say wasn't what she was hoping for. "Joshia stabbed them to death. They were dead by the time we got in."

Tears welled up in Hali's eyes and she flung herself into his arms. "They cannot be dead!" she wailed.

When she could no longer spill tears, she looked into Seth's blue eyes. "Does Atemu know?"

"I am not certain, Hali. He is the one that found them, but with this, he might not remember. Joshia pretended to want to comfort him and stabbed him in the back while holding him in an embrace. He didn't see it coming, nor did I."

"He is coming to!" the healer called. Hali hurried over and knelt down beside Atemu's bed. Indeed, the teen was waking up.

"What happened?" he whispered, as the healer placed a couple more pillows under his head.

"You were stabbed in the back by your brother," Seth told him. "You are safe in the palace."

"What about the twins? We cannot just leave them there!" Atemu gasped, trying to sit up, but found himself too weak to accomplish the task.

"My Pharaoh, your twin sons are dead. Killed by Joshia. I am sorry. I will have servants go and get their bodies prepared for the mummification process to begin." Seth bowed to him and left.

Atemu was silent for several minutes. "Atemu, is something wrong?"

Atemu shook his head. "No, I am just worried, that's all. They were just babies! They had barely seen their first birthday! _How could he do this to my children_!"

Atemu's chest was heaving so much Hali was worried about him. "Atemu, calm down! There is no use getting yourself worked up about it!"

Atemu saw how worried she looked, and calmed down. "When I find that no good brother of mine, I'll-"

"Bury him. He's dead, your highness. Killed by me." Seth said proudly.

"You killed the brother of hte Pharaoh?" Hali asked, astonished.

"Seth, we need to speak with you in the temple." a white-haired priest said, poking his head in.

"Yes, Master Akunadin." Seth replied curtly. He turned back to Atemu. "Be well, my Pharaoh. I will be back to check on you soon.

Atemu nodded slowly. "Thank you, Seth." he whispered, and fell asleep.

"It was my pleasure, your highness." Seth murmured and exited the room after Akunadin. He led him to the temples where the other Priests were gathered around Ishizu, whowas gathered around a flame. "What is the big emergency?"

"I sensethe Pharaoh is still in danger. We must send him into hiding." Ishizu whispered.

Shadi, who was closest to Ishizu, let out a snort of obvious doubt. "Joshia is already dead. Who else would want to kill him?"

Something clicked in Seth's mind. "The Persian King." he murmured.

Every eye was on him. "Who?" Akunadin asked.

Seth spoke louder. "The Persian King that came to speak with the Pharaoh last year. He threatened him."

"I say both Ishizu and Seth are trying to scare us." Shadi raged. "No one is trying to kill the Pharaoh because Mahado's ring would be going off right now."

Right on cue, Mahado's ring went rigid. "I am sensing that danger, Ishizu."

Ishizu nodded. "We must move the Pharaoh and his wife to another city, a remote one where only we will know."

The others agreed, and with much persuasion, Shadi agreed as well. "We will move them tonight. Shadi, Mahado, Karim, Seth, Akunadin; pick a place to keep them until the enemy has been killed." Ishizu said. "Seth, as the Pharaoh's closest friend and advisor, I want you to go tell them while the other four go find a place."

Seth left the temple and headed up to the Pharaoh's chambers. Hali was sitting beside the mattress where Atemu was asleep. "Your highness, may I speak with you outside the room?"

Hali looked up. "What is it, Seth?" she asked, getting to her feet and following.

"It seems that the danger has not passed and you are not safe in the city. We need to move you to another less public one until we can get rid of it."

Hali looked back in the room where Atemu's still sleeping, undisturbed. "But how are we going to move him? He is still very weak."

"I'll arrange for a chariot to be brought around and we will bring him out under a white sheet so it looks as though we are just bringing a body to the temple, then we leave. We'll then hide you under the sheet with him to keep him company as we head to the disclosed location."

Hali nodded, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "I will do it, if it means saving his life."

Seth nodded. "And it will be saving yours as well as your son and daughter's lives."

Hali gasped. "Am I-?"

Seth nodded again. "He also threatened you."

"I will gather the children and be ready when we are needed to leave." Hali replied, putting on a brave face.

"I will come get you when it is time." Seth replied and left.


	15. The Escape

As Atemu slowly came to, he heard a group of voices out in the hall, talking in hushed tones, so he could barely hear them.

"Do you think we should wake him up before we leave?" he heard Hali ask. 'Leave?' he wondered.

"Maybe..." another voice answered, and he recognized it as Seth's. "But we don't have much time. Are the children ready?"

"They are already in the chariot." Hali responded. "We should just follow the original plan and take him while he is asleep."

'Take me where?' Atemu wondered.

Hali finally appeared in the doorway and saw he was awake. "Atemu, we must leave quickly. The priests have found a place for us to stay. We are leaving in a chariot and you are going to be under a sheet. It is to make sure that we get out of the city safely. It will look like the driver is taking a body to the temple, so they would not think much of it."

Atemu frowned slightly as Seth knelt down beside him. "I am sorry, your highness, but we must leave unnoticed. If there was any other way, I would have set it up instead."

"No worries." Atemu grunted. "Is Hali going?"

"Yes, most of the royal court is. Ishizu is the only one staying."

"We must go now." Seth said. He turned to a servant. "Let the driver know we are on our way."

The servant left and Seth picked up a sheet. "I am going to cover you with this and carry you to the chariot. Hali, you may lay under it and keep him company."

Seth covered Atemu with the sheet and picked himup. He carried him out to courtyard and set him on the bottom of the chariot. Hali slipped in as well. "We'll follow on horses."

The chariot jerked forward and exited the city. From under the sheet, Hali whispered, "How are you handling it?"

"As best as I can." Atemu groaned in reply.

They reached a wooded area the next night. A wooden hut stood nestled in the trees and Atemu was lifted. Hali saw Seth carrying him in. "Makra, Houp; come with me."

Makra and Houp followed her into the hut where Atemu was set on a mattress in a wood frame bed. "Is he all right?" she asked.

"He is only tired." Seth replied, placing a pillow under Atemu's head. "The healer will be here in the morning to keep an eye on him. I will be in the other room in case he is in trouble."

Hali nodded and Seth left the room. She sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling, Atemu?"

Atemu opened his eyes. "Weak." he whispered.

"You better rest. We are at the hideout the priestsset up for us. They are trying to find the threat."

Atemu nodded and fell asleep.

Aweek passed and Atemu was asleep one night when Seth ran into the room, a cut and a burn on his cheek. "Hali, we need you to move. The threath as found us and has set the hut on fire!"

Hali jumped to her feet and removed the sheet covering Atemu. "We have to get him out of here!"

Seth picked Atemu up and exited the room with Hali following. The air was thinning out due to the fire taking up oxygen. Atemu woke up, gasping for air. "What is going on?"

Hali fell as a portion of the ceiling fell on her, on fire. "Don't stop, get him out!" she gasped, coughing.

Seth hurried out and set Atemu on the ground. He turned to see the hut collapsing.

"Hali!" Atemu cried, hoarsely. "Seth, you have to get her!"

Seth ran over to the hut. A mop of brown hair was under a pile of rubble. Moaning was coming from it. Seth pushed aside the rubble. "Hali, are you all right?"

"Seth...do me a favor. Put my soul in this cross for me. Please, I won't live much longer."

"But you won't go into the afterlife." Seth protested quietly. "We can get the healerhere and you will be fine."

Hali gulped, trying not to pass out. "No, I won't. Just do it while you can. And say goodbye to Atemu for me. And say that I love him."

Tears welled in Seth's eyes. "All right. I promise I will." He raised his millennium rod and a light flashed. Hali closed her eyes and went limp. Seth transfered the light to the gold cross around her neck.

"Is she going to be all right?" Atemu asked, as Seth returned to where he was lying.

"I'm sorry, my King. She did not make it. But she did tell me that she says goodbye and she loves you." Seth said, sadly.

Tears welled up in Atemu's eyes. "No, she can't be dead. She can't be! _Bring her back, Seth!_"

Seth shook his head. "She isgone. There is nothing I can do."


	16. Reunited with One's Past

From deep within the darkness of one's heart, there lies a beast. A beast so cruel, so manevolent, not even the wicked are safe. The man's name is Akunadin and the beast is Zork, the Dark One. The ritual to summon such a beast is so horrific, no one has yet to successfully summon him and survive to write it down. Yet, Akunadin, Priest and protector of Pharaoh Atemu, has succeeded in summoning this creature of boundless darkness. And it takes the Pharaoh to defeat it.

Atemu was dressing one morning, when a servant ran in, panicky. "My King, something is rampaging the city! Look!"

Atemu hurried out, only dressed in his skirt and looked out over the balcony. Fires were spreading everywhere and something dark was looming over the city, followed by a white-haired man. "Servant, get me my shirt,cloak, andpuzzle. I amgoing out there."

Atemu took the items from the servant, put them on and ran off , his cloak swishing as he went. When he reached the palace entrance, he skidded to a stop as the creature loomed over him. "Ah, the Pharaoh decided to join the fight." a leering voice said, mockingly.

Atemu glared up at the grinning face of his arch-nemisis, Bakura. "What in the name of Ra is this?" he snapped.

"Oh,I have not introduced you. Zork, this is the Pharaoh; Pharaoh, meet the instrument of your demise." Bakura cackled.

Atemu raised his right arm instinctively and called out, "Magician Valkyria, I call upon you. Come forth!"

A light flashed on the dia diank on his arm and a figure appeared in front of him. It looked similar to Dark Magician Girl, except the end of her staff looked more like a question mark and her outfit was more of a teal color.

"Dark Magician Girl, come forth!" a voice called from behind him. He turned and saw Mana hurrying to stand next to him. "I won't allow you to fight him alone."

Atemu smiled weakly. "Thank you."

Bakura cackled. "You think you can defeat me with those flimsy little staffs?" he asked, questioningly.

Atemu gave Mana a sideways glance and she nodded. "Magicians, put your wands together and attack as one!" they cried at the same time.

Just as the attacks were charging up, a harsh voice cried, "Blue Eyes White Dragon, come forth and help them out!"

A burst of white lightning shot through the air as the balls of green and red light were released, hitting Zork in the chest. Bakura stumbled some, but recovered quickly and attacked Atemu, causing him to fall. Mana hurried over to him. "Pharaoh, can you continue fighting?"

Atemu shook his head. "I cannot do this, Mana. One more attack should do it. Magician's Valkyria attack!" he cried, weakly.

Mana ordered Dark Magician Girl to as well as Seth to Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Zork disappeared in afizzle of energy. Mana recalled Dark Magician Girl and knelt down next to Atemu, who was barely conscious. "Thank you for being there for me, Mana. You will always be my best friend."

"Don't say that, 'Temi," Mana whimpered, reverting back to her old nickname for him. "You are going to be all right. Zork is gone."

"No, I cannot live without her." Atemu closed his eyes and Mana knew he meant Hali. A white glow encased him and he was no longer with them, he had sealed his soul within the many chambers of the millennium puzzle hanging around his neck.

"Ugh..." Yami moaned and fell from his position on the couch to his hands and knees on the floor, shaking from head to foot and sweating profusely.

"Yami!" Hali cried, who had been sitting next to him as the events progressed in front of them as though it were a play. She knelt down beside him. "Are you all right?"

Yami didn't answer for a moment. "I'm-fine." he managed.

Joshia was the next to approach him. "I'm sorry man, for being such a jerk. I-"

Yami glared up at him. "You tried to kill me over and over and you think I would forgive you that easily?" he snapped. Joshia recoiled.

"Bro, it was 5,000 years ago. If I still wanted to kill you I would have tried to already." Joshia explained. Seth was sitting at his place in silence.

Yami turned sharply to Seth. "And you killed Hali!"

Seth looked up in shock. "No I did not! She asked for me to do that!" Seth argued.

Yami glared at Hali. "Is that true."

Hali hung her head sadly. "Yes, it's true. I didn't want to cause you any more pain, but obviously my death did. I knew I was going to die anyway."

Yami surprised them all by hugging Hali. "I know that you were selfless, but I didn't know how selfless. Thank you."

Hali blushed. "Yami, it was nothing."

Yami swayed on his feet. "Maybe I should lie down after that. I feel like I just journeyed 5,000 miles."

"More like 5,000 years, buddy." Joey exclaimed, holding him upright. He carried him upstairs to bed.

"Finally, he knows his roots." Hali said, quietly, fingering her cross. "And now I have the weight of how I died off my chest."

And Yami rested the rest of the day, with the knowledge he learned from reliving his past.


End file.
